What is Meant to Be, Will Be
by Jaina-Writes
Summary: What if Edward and the rest of the Cullens never came back to Forks? What if Bella never learned what Jake was? What if Laurent never died? This is a story of what could have happened if Bella went to college in Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own these characters. The Twilight Saga characters are owned by Stephanie.****

What if Edward and the rest of the Cullens never came back to Forks? What if Bella never learned what Jake was? What if Laurent never died? This is a story of what could have happened if Bella went to college in Alaska.

BPOV

He didn't love me.

As simple as those words were, strung together they hurt. It has been over a year since he left me, taking a piece of me with him. Try as I may the hole was still there. High school was over, college has started. (That was my plan before he left, so I stuck with it. Plus Charlie and Renee wouldn't drop the whole college topic.)

I am in college in Alaska; I guess a piece of me hoped that maybe they would be here. I knew they wouldn't be, but I hoped. There isn't a day that goes by that I still can't believe they left me. These thoughts always caused me more pain. I have had enough pain, but I don't know how to make it stop.

Leaving Forks was easier then I thought. I only had Charlie. Jake and I stopped being friends when he started hanging out with Sam. He never told me why he couldn't be my friend just that we couldn't be friends. It hurt me almost as much as when he left me. Angela and Ben where in Seattle and I never really clicked again with Jessica. Everyone else just let me be.

School was standard. I woke up, went to class, ate when my stomach growled, and never talked to anyone. I was invisible. Just like what I wanted when I first moved to Forks. Although I was never invisible there. I was marked. First by Edward; I was his. Then by James. Then I was the one that Edward broke. A part of me was taken by vampires. In Forks, I would always be the one who wasn't strong enough to move on. _Sigh _ At least here I didn't have to deal with everyone knowing my business and best of all, no vamps.

Today was the first day of the second Quarter. I was on my way to English Lit, when I started to hear murmurs around me. I looked up to see what the big deal was. Instantly, I saw the reason. There were three beautiful girls walking towards me. They each looked like they were about 19, with flawless pale skin, and amber colored eyes. One of them was linked with man with olive skin. I had to look twice to make sure, but I recognized him immediately. Laurent. If that was Laurent, the three girls were the Denali sisters. The Cullen's family that lived in Alaska. Just my luck they chose my school to attend.

I couldn't believe this. I stood frozen in my tracks. I had to think fast. I wanted to go run to them and ask where the Cullen's where. Maybe they could tell me where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were. The family I pictured becoming a part of. I was already on my way to them, when I realized, I wanted to be a part of that family, but they didn't want me. He didn't want me. They left me.

Blushing, I turned and walked back towards my class. I was going to have to ignore them. Forget that I saw them today. This wasn't going to be good for me. It is probably for the best though; I don't know how they will react to me.

I walked into my English Lit class and picked a seat in the back. The class was almost full. Reading was my only way to escape. I constantly had my nose in a book. I was especially excited about this class because we would be going over Jane Austin. I settled into my seat and waited for class to begin.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, one of the beautiful girls walked into my class. She had dark hair and was no taller than me. She sat at the opposite side of the room. I, like everyone else, could not stop staring. I so was focused on the woman, that I must have missed the professor's introduction. I didn't snap to, until the woman snapped her head in my direction. She wore an expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Was she surprised, angered, or intrigued? Why was she staring at me?

"Isabella Swan? Is there an Isabella Swan here?" The professor called.

"Bella." I automatically corrected him. Damn. I just shot myself in the foot. So much from hiding myself from the vampires.

"Thank for joining us today Bella" the professor said casually and moved on with the role call.

I learned from the rest of the role call that I had Tanya in class with me. The way she stared at me, she must know who I am. There is no way I can out run a vampire, and seeing how there is only one exit. I might just have to face my first vampire in over a year.

Class went by too fast for me. I wasn't paying attention anyways. As soon as he dismissed us, I packed my bag up as quickly as I could. I was on my way out the door. Tanya was no where to be seen. I sighed. Maybe she didn't know who I was.

I turned to walk away and suddenly fell to the ground. I looked up to see what I ran into. It was Laurent. Close behind him where Tanya and her sisters.

"Bella?" Laurent asked. I laid there flat with my eyes closed. Maybe if I didn't talk to them they would go away. "Bella? Are you the Bella that once belong to Edward?"

Anger grew inside me. "I never belonged to him."

A beautiful higher voice spoke, "You are Edward's Bella then."

"I guess you can say that I was. He left me, if you didn't know." I sat up and looked at the coven. "They all left me, last year."

"Hmm. I never thought he would leave your side. How interesting." Laurent said.

I clasped my arms around my stomach. "Can we not talk about them anymore?"

"Of course Bella; I apologize for my family. I am Kate, and this is my sister Irina and Tanya. I assume you remember Laurent." Kate said as she helped me up. Irina wrapped her arms around Laurent's shoulder. She must be his mate now.

Kate continued, "We haven't spoken to the Cullen's for several months. I am sorry I don't know where they are and I assure we didn't know about you."

"This will be an interesting conversation to have with..."

I broke off Tanya before she could finish her thought. "You can't tell them I'm here. I don't want them to know." I don't know why I don't want them to know.

"Why?" Tanya asked me.

"I don't know." I whispered. "Just please don't tell them about me. They wouldn't care anyways. I was just hobby he picked up on the way. That chapter of my life is over. Anyways, it was a pleasure running into you. I have to go to my next class. I will stay out of your way. Promise." I took off in the other direction. I didn't have class, but they didn't need to know that. This was a very bad way to start off the quarter.

TPOV

"That was the object of Edward's obsession. She smelled good, but she is very plan looking. White cotton shirt and old jeans. Mmmm," I couldn't believe that Edward wanted her over me. Why did Edward leave her. Last time I saw him he was in a panic. He didn't know if he was going to kill her or keep her as his pet. I guess he opted for neither. It wasn't fair that Edward always knew what was on my mind, but I hardly ever knew what was on his. One day he will come to senses and see me in a different light.

"She seemed nice. Clumsy and a little high strung, but overall nice. What did she mean that she was a hobby of Edward?" Kate said, "Irina, where did Laurent go?"

"He said that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. The smell was overwhelming him. He went to go hunt in the forest. He said he would meet us back at the house." Irina said with a sigh.

She had wanted so badly to share this side of life with him, but you can't force him to interact with things that once used to be his food. He was trying very hard, for Irina sake.

My phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my purse. It was Alice, how bizarre. "Hey Alice I was just thinking about you..."

"Tanya, listen, does Bella go to your school?"

"Yes, but what does she..."

"Did Laurent leave yet?"

"Yes, he went to go hu...."

"Don't let Bella out of your sight, please have Kate or Irina watch her. We are on our way to your house; we will be there in about an hour. I will explain when I get there. Don't trust Laurent. "

"Alice, what do you mean?" Click


	2. Chapter 2

TPOV

"That was the weirdest conversation I didn't have." I said as I put my phone away. Irina and Kate both shared the same look of confusion.

"What did Alice want?" Kate said.

"She called to ask if that girl Bella was at our school. She also wanted to know where Laurent went. She sounded worried. She and the others are on their way to our house."

"Why was she wondering about Laurent? Did you say they're coming here?" Irina said.

"I have no idea why she even asked about Laurent, but yes she said we are coming. She wants one of us to watch over Bella. Do you think maybe she had a vision? Edward always says that one should never bet against Alice." This was so strange. We haven't heard from the Cullens in a while and today we meet the infamous Bella and the whole coven is coming over.

"I will look after her. I will follow her scent to her next class. Please call me when they arrive. I am very curious to know what is going on. Make sure you two go tell Carmen and Elizar that the Cullens are on their way." Kate said. She went the same way Bella did.

"Come on Irina, I am sure that this has nothing to do with Laurent. They know that he is trying to become a vegetarian. He will probably be back at the house before the Cullens get there. Lets go home. Carmen and Elizar will be excited about company coming over." I grabbed Irina's hand and lead her to the car. I had no idea what this was about, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

BPOV

Oh my God, way to play it cool Bella. That did really happen? I mean I didn't hallucinate them? I don't think I did. How could, I have never met the sisters. Laurent must be on the vegetarian diet, his eyes were kind of golden. Seeing him brought me back to that clearing. I was so scared, but I felt safe because of...because I was with _him_. That feels like a world apart. Why does everything seem to go back to him. The hole in my stomach ached. I wish I could dismiss him as easily as he dismissed me.

I got back to my dorm room. I was very lucky to have a single as a Freshmen. I slammed my door to my room and threw my back pack onto my bed. I can't believe that I saw four vampires today. I would have to see them everyday. Who knew if they were in any of my other classes. I could try to switch my classes. But then they would still be on the same campus. I can't be here with them. It will be a constant reminder of the life I wasn't meant to have. There is only one thing I could do.

APOV

"Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, we have to leave now. Bella is in trouble, well not yet, but she will be. The others will be back soon from hunting. I will go on..."

"Alice, wait, please connect the dots. Where do we have to go, why is Bella in trouble?" Carlisle said calmly.

Jasper eyed me cautiously. He was trying to decided where he was going to hug me or use his power to calm me. He undoubtedly could feel that I was anxious. "Listen, I know Edward told me not meddle in her life, but I can't help checking up on her sometimes. I was just checking in and that is when I saw her in trouble. Laurent found Bella, or rather she stumbled into him. She really is a magnet for trouble."

"Alice, focus." Esme said. I could tell that she was as anxious as me. She did think of Bella as a daughter.

"Sorry. Laurent is not as changed as we thought. He went running to Victoria as soon as he saw her. I don't why he did, I only know that he decided to do it the moment he saw her. Victoria has not let it go that we killed James. As I was saying earlier, I am going to go up to Alaska and fill them in. Irina is going to have a hard time excepting this."

"We really didn't leave Bella better off, did we?" Esme said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry to say, that I don't believe that we did." Carlisie said. "I love Edward, but this is something that happened because of us. We have to fix it. Can we intersect Laurent before he tells Victoria where Bella is?"

"I don't believe so. Edward had it wrong, she is not in South America. She is closer than we thought. I can't see where she is, she keeps changing her mind at a location. Laurent however phoned ahead. He is going to see what the next move is." How could we have been so blind? Edward is not going to be happy. "I need to go now. Please tell the others when they get here and meet me in Alaska."

"I am going with you." Jasper whispered.

"I knew you would my love. I have my phone if you need me. We are going take Rosalie's car. I will call Edward on my way." This was not going to be fun. Although I can't wait to see Bella.

Jasper and I ran to the garage and into Rosalie's car. We would be in Alaska in a couple of hours. Bella is not going to take this well. I reached into my purse and took out my small silver phone.

"Edward, we need you to head to Alaska. No, we are all alright, the Denalis are fine as well. Its Bella." Click. No matter what he told Bella, he stills love her .


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

_Before the phone rings_

_It was been over a year. It still feels like yesterday. Will the pain ever go away? It was my idea to leave. I was the one who put a stop to a future that could never be. Alice saw it, Bella in the clearing, with blood red eyes. I would not damn her to the same life. I would not allow her to become a monster. She would have moved on by now. Maybe with Mike. GRRRR, he alway thought about her too much. (Sigh) Who am I to say who she moved on too? __I was just a small portion of her past, but she became my whole world the moment I saw her. I will love her for my existence, which will be about as long as she walks this earth. If my heart could beat, it would beat for her. Leaving her was the hardest thing I have ever done, and that includes not biting her. When I told her I didn't love her, she just stood there and accepted it. When I left, I left a piece of me with her. I ache for her. _

_Phone Rings_

It's Alice. Why can't they just leave me alone? "Hello Alice."

"Edward, we need you to head to Alaska."

"Is anyone hurt? Are you all okay? Are the Denalis okay?"

"No, we are all alright; the Denalis are fine as well."

"Then what is going on? Why do I need to go to Alaska?"

"Its Bella."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

_Click_.

How could she be in trouble? We left, we took trouble with us. She seems to have received a death sentence the day she walked into my life. Bella was in trouble, my Bella. My love.

I took off running to the airport. I will get on the first plane that headed to Alaska. If there is none I will swim and run there as fast as I can. The thing that has put Bella in harm does not know what is coming for them. Why is Bella in Alaska? She hates the cold, I guess that is neither here nor there at the moment. She is in trouble.

TPOV

"And that is all she said." I had filled in Carmen and Elizar a couple of hours ago, but we were all trying to put the pieces together. Which is extremely hard when you're missing most of the pieces.

"They are coming." Carmen said.

I also heard the tires pulling into our drive way. My insides fluttered. I would see Edward and get to the bottom of this story about his silly human girl.

"Hello Alice and Jasper." I heard Elizar greet them at the door. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Hello Elizar, they are on their way. Some were out hunting, but I wanted to get here as soon as could. There is much to tell you. Can you call your family here?" Alice said. Something was very wrong.

"Yes Alice, why don't we go into the living room. Carmen, Irina please join us." Elizar said. Although it was only above a whisper, they all came running. "Okay Alice we are all here. We will call Kate when you are finished updating us. She is, as you instructed, watching Bella."

"Thank you Elizar. I know that it frustrating not knowing the whole story. Remember when Laurent first came to you per our instructions. He left his coven which consisted of the tracker James and his mate Victoria. James met his fate when he tried to kill Bella. This was a couple of years ago. We, at the time, didn't realize the connection that was between James and his mate. We didn't know she was a threat to us or to Bella. This next part is going to be hard to believe, but please trust me and my visions. I do not say this to hurt you. Laurent is still in contact with Victoria. He was to keep an ear out for any information that he might get from any communications that went on between our two families. Victoria did not know that Edward left Bella last year. Running into Bella at the university was not part of the plan, but he went running to her as soon as he confirmed her location."

"No! He wouldn't do that to this family. He loves me and this coven. He is my, my lover." Irina screamed out. She was ready to rip Alice into pieces, Elizar saw the signs and held her back.

"Please Irina, dear, listen to Alice. I know it is hard to listen to, but she wouldn't come all this way to make up a lie. The Cullens are our family." Carmen tried to soothe her.

"Irina, I know that this is hard to hear. I am very sorry that he has deceived you and your family. It is not fair to any of you. He doesn't care about humans and doesn't see the importance of keeping them alive. No matter what he has told you, humans are just food. He feels that James died because he was playing with his food. Bella is part of our family and we need to protect her. I have seen what Victoria has planned for her, it is not pretty." Alice shivered with dread.

"Bella is not our family. What is the importance of her, Edward didn't even turn her." Irina said. She was in control now, but looked like a five year old who wasn't getting her way. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Edward left Bella because I almost bit her. I attacked her causing her to crash into a glass table and injuring herself. I am not as in control of my instinct as the others. Edward won't point the finger at me, but I can sense that he was scared for her life because of me. He loves her more than his existence. She made him come to life in a sense. Our family hasn't seen him as happy as he was when he was with her. Now he will not even stay with us, because he is sulking." Jasper said.

I don't think I have heard him speak quite so much in one sentence before. His words were true, at least he believed in what he was saying. This hurt me, Edward loved someone else, a human. In Edward's mind he protecting her. He loved her so much he left her to protect her. As much as it hurt to lose to a human, we would have to protect him.

"Alice, are sure about Laurent?" I asked. I couldn't look at Irina, I couldn't imagine the emotions that she was facing right now.

"Yes, unfortunately he has already spoken with Victoria. She hasn't made a decision yet on what to do. I am sure however that she will be coming after Bella."

"Then we will join you in the protecting of this girl. It is now our responsiblity to see justice be brought over the traditor that came into our home and hurt my sister" I said. No one was going to use my family for that.

"What do we do then?" Carmen asked.

"We continue to watch over Bella, but from a far. We shouldn't tell her were here yet. We need to deal with Victoria first. The others will be arriving in 30 minutes and Edward will be here tomorrow morning. All we can do is wait for Victoria to come to a decision." Alice said.

"I need to go get air, I will go find Kate and fill her in. I am sorry for Laurent." And with that Irina was out the door. She really loved Laurent. She was so excited to share her life with someone. We all had a crush on a human from time to time, but they weren't real. I am sure she needed time to process all this information. Her love or her family.

"I am going to go with her. I don't think she should be alone right now. Please let your family know we send our greetings. I will call you with our location for the next shift." I gave Carmen and Elizar a reassuring look. I was going to go comfort Irina. She needed her sisters right now.

BPOV

I stood in the center of my dorm room thinking about my big plan. I couldn't come up with anything. So I did the next best thing. I started backing a bag. First in the morning I was going to drive back to Forks. I needed to see Charlie. I needed to clear my head or this place. Suddenly Alaska seemed smaller than Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

****The characters belong to Stephanie****

BPOV

I started to pack my bag. I grabbed my clothes, the necessary toiletries, and my copy of Wuthering Heights. Funny how life seems to mimic itself, everything comes full circle. When I had my first encounter with _him_, he ran. This time I was running. I couldn't stay in this place, not with the vampires. It would be a constant reminder of what I didn't have. Life was hard enough I didn't need more pain to deal with.

I finished packing my bag. I am going to leave right now; I won't be able to sleep anyways. I gave my room one last look. I don't know what I am going to tell Charlie, but here I go. I locked my room behind me and went to my truck, it might be ancient but it got me to where I needed to go.

When I got outside, I could see the sisters sitting under a tree. Kate and Tanya were comforting Irina. If she could cry she would have been sobbing. I don't know why they were outside of my dorm, but I'm not sticking around to find out.

TPOV

"Irina, I am sorry that he deceived you but remember, he deceived all of us. He allowed us to trust him and call him family. We will deal with him." I was not going to allow him to make a fool out of us. He wasn't going to live very long after I found him. He broke Irina's spirit.

"That's the problem, I love him still. I know what he did is wrong, but I can't help but still have feeling for him. I am angry with him, but I need to hear it from his mouth that he never loved me." Irina said. Her dry cries crushed me.

"Irina, we will allow him to explain himself. But you can see for yourself that he ran when he saw the human and he had not called to let us know where he is. Please be cautious with your feelings. I will not allow him to hurt you any further." Kate told her. I'm sure if she could she would super charge him. I know I wanted to tear his head off and light it on fire.

I heard a truck start in the distance, but didn't think much of it. Bella was in her room pacing since we arrived to relieve Kate. Who knows why humans do the things they do. Bella must be a different type of human to be so special to the Cullens. She is more than just a pet. No matter how badly I wanted Edward, he would prefer her beating heart to mine.

APOV

I was outside of the house with Jasper, while everyone else was inside catching up. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rose arrived about 45 minutes ago. Everyone was eager to see Bella again, well everyone except Rose. Rose feels that Bella was the one that caused our family pain, not the other way around. She felt it was the best thing leaving her, although she was pissed that she had to leave her new life in Forks.

I knew leaving her would be trouble. Mostly it troubled me. I was so sure of the future I saw. She was meant to be one of us, my sister. I have missed Bella everyday since we left. But, a promise is a promise. Edward didn't want us to be involved in her life. I saw how this hurt him. He didn't say it, but he was upset that he allowed Bella to be in harm ways. He didn't blame Jasper, no one did. Jasper blamed himself. He was ashamed at how he reacted to her blood. He has been trying so hard, for me.

All of a sudden the future started changing. Jasper was at my side immediately.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"She is moving, she is not waiting. She is going to Forks, at least I think its Forks. I see Charlie and our home. She hasn't decided where she is going first."

"Victoria? She is going to Forks to get Charlie?" He was concerned for Charlie's safety as well. Victoria was on a war path and we all were preparing for the worst.

"Not Victoria, Bella. She is already on the road. She must have slipped by Irina and Tanya. Two vampires watching after one human and she got away. Sounds familiar huh?" I tried to lighten the mood. It wasn't that long ago when Bella slipped by us at the airport. "She is still driving that slow red truck. Edward will be here in a few hours. We can have someone track her. We just need to be careful to stay out of view. The rest of us, I am sure can beat her there. I don't see Victoria coming anywhere near her, yet. I think she will be safe."

"Lets go tell the others. I am sure some of them will be happy to return to Forks, even if it is only briefly." He grabbed my hand and led me into the house. Holding the door for me, he was always the perfect southern gentleman.

_2 Days Later_

BPOV

Man I am tired. I can't wait for a hot shower and my bed to sleep in. I hope Charlie doesn't get mad that I am just popping in. I don't know what to tell him yet. I think I am going to say I have a couple days off; at least that is a start. I can't say _"Hey Charlie, there is this coven of vampires that attend my school and they really freaked me out. They remind of the last coven I hung out with. You remember them, the ones that tore my heart out and left me with a gaping hole in my chest?" _

Charlie isn't slow on the uptake, but he doesn't like talking about the issue, so I will have a pass for a couple of days at least. I had to drive by the road that takes you to La Push. I looked to my right to see if I could see a little VW Rabbit. I didn't. I wonder what Jacob is up to? I hope that he is staying out of trouble. He abandon me after he told me he wouldn't. He promised. He didn't only leave me he also left Quill out to dry. He was one of Sam's boys, the same boys he was afraid of.

Quicker than I thought, I arrived home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, he must be at work. I parked the truck and grabbed my bag. Something began to howl from the woods that surrounded the house. It scared me. I wasn't going to stay outside any longer than I had to. I didn't want to find out what that sound belonged to. I remembered my dad telling me that a huge bear or wolf was acting some of the hikers not too long ago.

As I was about to put my key in the door when something popped out the trees. I quickly turned around with the key in the palm of my hands. What ever it was, I wasn't go down without a fight.

"Bells? Is that you?"

It was Jacob. Well not the Jacob I remember from the movies. No, this Jacob had grown at least two feet and stood strong and muscular. He looked like he was 26 even though I knew that wasn't possible. He stood on the wet grass without shoes and a shirt. He was wearing a pair of black sweats. Did he have a death wish?

"Jacob? Jacob Black? What, what are you doing here?" I don't know what made me more confused his physical appearance or his appearance at my house.

He ran his hand through his now short hair and gave me a sheepish grin. "Yep. It's me. It has been a while hasn't it. What brings you back to Forks?"

Suddenly I remembered the howl. "Jake we need to get in the house, I heard something howl. I am sure that it is close."

"Don't worry about that." He looked out into the woods. He seemed very anxious. "I am sure that whatever it was will not come out here in the clearing. I can't stay, Sam needs me back on the rez."

"Oh. Still hanging out with Sam I see." I was disappointed. I was truly excited to see Jake.

"Yeah.

"I guess that means that you still can't talk to me." My temper started to rise. I was tired of this. "Why are you even here?"

His smile left his face. He was shaking. "I came by to check on Charlie and he is not here. I didn't know you where going to be here. I am leaving right now. Do me a favor, and stay inside. You never know if that howling thing will come and get you."

"I don't even see your car. How did you get here?"

"Don't worry about. Just stay inside. Bye Bella." And with that he was off into the woods.

That was so strange. I didn't ever expect to run into Jacob. First vampires, now Jacob. My insides hurt from the pain. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs. I needed time to process all this.

APOV

"Hello dog." He didn't do a great job tracking me. I don't know if he knew how loud he was.

"Hello leech." Jacob was much taller than when I saw him at the prom. "What are you guys doing back here? Are you with Bella?"

"That is none of your business. We are not on your land, nor have we broken the treaty. Please leave, you smell."

"Bella is my business."

"It didn't sound that way."

"I had to leave her to protect her. Your all left her and broke her into a million pieces. She didn't talk to anyone for months. I did everything I could to bring her back to life."

"Don't speak of things you do not understand, mutt. Did you ever stop to think we did the same thing? Left her to protect her."

"I seriously doubt it. You guys don't have working hearts."

I growled at him. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. I showed him my teeth. "You better get back to your pack. I have already tested my patience with you."

I saw a shiver go down his spine and a growl slipped through his teeth. "This is not over. One foot on our land, I dare you." And with that he was gone. I didn't know the wolves would be here. Why couldn't I see them? Better question why was he in the woods outside Bella's house?

**AN: Thanks for reading my story so far. Also thanks to all of those who have commented. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It felt good to be back in my room. Charlie came home after his shift at the station. He was surprised by my arrival, but as I thought, he didn't push me to answer why I was here. I made his dinner. The way he woofed it down made me think he doesn't eat very well while I'm away. I didn't realize how much I missed Charlie's company. We didn't talk much, but we were a lot a like. The silence was comforting. I remember not wanting to live here, but now I can't picture Charlie not in my life.

I gathered our plates and started washing the dishes. How easy is it to go back to routines?

"So Bells, anything planned for this weekend?" Charlie asked trying to break the silence.

"Nope, I think I am going to just hangout here. Stay low key. Maybe watch some kind of sport with you?"

Charlie gave a low chuckle. "Some kind of sport, huh? Maybe you should call Jacob. He always asks about you. Don't make that face at me. I know you don't like Sam, but Jacob has stayed out of trouble since he started hanging out with him. Billy can't stop praising Sam and the rest of the boys. Maybe its time to let bygones be bygones. I never understood why you two stopped hanging out. I always thought…well I just always thought you two got along so well."

I looked out the window and sighed. I never told Charlie about the fight Jacob and I had. I didn't need Charlie to get into to it with Billy. Billy was his only family out here. "I'll think about it Dad. Jacob and I have really grown apart. I'm in college now and he is still in high school." I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't see that I was politely blowing him off.

"Okay kid. You know you are always welcome here right? This is your home, and even though it is only for a while, it feels good for you to be here. I miss you Bells."

"I know Dad. I miss you too." I finished washing the dishes and Charlie went to go watch something on ESPN. "You know dad, I am beat from the drive. I am going to go to bed. See you in the morning?"

"I have to work, but I will be home in the evening, but I will be home for dinner."

"Great, I will go into town to get something to cook. Goodnight." I went up the stairs and closed the door. I changed for bed and pulled out Wuthering Heights. I got into bed and looked at my window. It was closed and but unlocked. I never lock it. What if _he_ wanted to get in? Why do I keep thinking these thoughts? It was over, he was gone, and they were gone. They didn't want me; I needed to face the facts. The pain that was masked while I with Charlie came back in large waves. Sleeping was nice, but the nightmare wasn't. I have had the same nightmare for a year. I hope tonight I didn't wake up screaming.

**EPOV**

I was the last one to arrive in Forks. My family and the Denalis arrived this morning. I had to run all the way here. I loved running; something about going that speed sent a rush through me. I was starting to feel anxious. I wanted to talk to her, tell her I love her that I had lied that day in the woods. But I don't know how she will react to it. I would beg her for forgiveness. I don't deserve someone as great as her. Coming back to Forks I knew that Bella belonged at my side. It felt weird being here without her. Alice had to convince me not to go running to Bella. Alice said it wasn't the time. Bella was safe and that is all that really mattered. She was healthy and alive.

As soon as I was in Forks I took up post watching Bella. She was in the kitchen with Charlie. She was beautiful, more beautiful than my memories allowed. Her hair was still the chestnut color. She kept it long and wavy. She was pale, but that made her chocolate brown eyes pop. She was looking out the window, I know she couldn't see me, but it felt like she was looking right through me. I wish I could read her thoughts and know what she thinking.

Charlie doesn't projects his thoughts as loud as most people do, but what I got from them was this.

_Something must be wrong with Bella to have her drive two days to stay for the weekend. She keeps saying she is fine, but she seems spooked. I wish she was still friends with Jake, he always seemed to make her happy. It is good to have her home, but she needs to get an education and make something of herself. I don't want her sticking around her doing nothing with her life. I always thought that Jake and Bells were going to date. They were on that path. He was better for her than that Cullen kid. If I ever see him, I will shoot him._

Charlie lost his train of thought and got absorbed into the game. Little does he know that I already have a huge hole in my chest. I heard Bella tell him goodnight and go up the stairs. I gave her a moment to get dressed. I found a tree that looked into her room. Being this close was hard to take my eyes off of her. She had done what I wanted her to do. She moved on. It sounds like she was on the path of moving on with Jacob Black. I am glad that she didn't. I am sure that she doesn't know that he is a mutt, a young one at that. He is not to be trusted with her safety. If he steps one paw next to her, treaty or not, I will rip him to shreds.

I climbed the tree and looked through her window. She was already in bed reading Wuthering Heights, again? How many days and nights did she devote to that horrible book? It wasn't long until she was asleep. She was so beautiful. I could spend my whole existence watching her sleep. I wonder, no, I shouldn't. I couldn't help myself. I lost my self control; I needed to be near her. I scaled the wall and tried the window. It was unlocked. I jumped into her room without making a sound. Her scent over powered me. I remembered this scent, but instead of making the monster inside come unleashed, I felt like I was home. This scent that I once ran from was drawing me near.

"Edward."

I froze. Did she see me? I whispered back, "Yes Bella my love?"

"Don't go. Please don't go." Her voice was panicked. She started reaching out towards me.

"Bella, I will never leave you again."

I rushed to her side, but I quickly realized she was dreaming. She put her hand down and yelled, "NOOOOOOO, EDWARD DON'T GO!!!!!!!!" She started sobbing. She was breaking my heart. What was she dreaming about? Was it the day I left. It doesn't make sense. She looked like she had moved on. She was doing better in her life than I was mine. I heard Charlie stirring. He was coming to check on her. I quickly went out the window. Charlie came into Bella's room and sat on the bed. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's okay it's just a dream." _Oh no Bella. Please calm down. I can't believe she is still having the same dream. I thought going away from this place she would stop. It breaks my heart to hear her screaming for him. He is off living his life and he left my little girl broken. She has come so far, but the night always gets to her. _"Shhhh, it is over, you are safe.'

Charlie kissed her forehead and put her back down on her bed. She didn't stir too much. I don't know if she fully awoke. She finally stopped sobbing. Charlie was remembering things from the last year. He saw his once full of life daughter crumple over night. He remembered Sam bringing her home like a rag doll. He remembered how she never spoke unless spoken too. He remembered how she freaked out at the thought of going to live with her mom. He remembered the look on her face when she first hung out with Jake. The life slowly returning to her face. He remembered all the sleepless night and the nightmares that she had, always ending the same way.

Oh my, what have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

****The characters belong to Stephanie****

**BPOV**

I woke up around 8 in the morning. Charlie would have already left for work. I was embarrassed. I had the nightmare again. Before college, Charlie gave up consoling me. He just let me scream. Last night though, he comforted me until I fell back asleep. His actions always speak louder than his words.

I got up and stretched, picking my book up off the floor. I looked out the window and noticed it was open. I didn't leave it open last night. Did I? I thought about it, but I am pretty sure that I didn't.

I closed the window and locked it. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I got dressed and went downstairs. I looked through the cupboards, nothing to eat. I saw that Charlie left a note for me on the table.

_Bells, sorry there is nothing to eat. Last night you cooked what I had left. Here is some money for groceries, get what you want. See you tonight, love Dad. _

I looked out the window and saw that is was raining. Gee, what a surprise. I grabbed my coat and went through the front door, locking it on my way out. I was about two steps from my truck when my ankle gave out and I fell to the floor. I chuckled to myself. Clumsy Bella.

Driving through town felt different. I don't know what I expected, but everything was the same, yet different. It was like returning to your former school. You have so many memories from when you went there, but when you go back you feel like you are intruding on someone else's memories. It still was green and wet. I don't think that would ever change.

I pulled into the grocery store and grabbed some things for dinner tonight. I picked out some things that I could eat while I stayed as well. I still didn't know how long I was going to stay. I ran into some of Charlie's friends and had to answer the same three questions. What brings you to Forks? How is school going? How long you in town for? I answered them to the best of my ability, smiled, and went on my way. I was lucky not to run into anyone from high school.

On my way back to Forks I swear I saw something running along the road in the distance. It was to fast for me to see what it was. I am starting to think I am hallucinating again, but this time instead of voices I am seeing things that aren't there, like the window.

When I pulled into the driveway I noticed the little VW Rabbit. Jacob was waiting on the porch. I got out of the truck and grabbed the groceries. With in seconds Jacob was at my side taking all the bags out of my hands. "I can carry my own groceries."

"I know you can, but I am going to help you. Judging by the water spot on the back of your leg, you have already fallen once." He was trying to hold back a smile.

"That Mr. Black, is none of your business. Now give me my groceries and be on your way." I held my hands out so he could give them to me. He put all the bags into my right hand and let go. I didn't have enough time to react to the weight and I felt my self starting to fall. Jacob starting laughing, but caught me and the groceries. His arm was around my waste and it felt so hot.

"Let me help you into the house. I need to talk to you anyways." He said unsuccessfully hiding his smile.

"You did that on purpose. I would have been fine. Ugh, follow me." I turned around to see if he was following me and I saw a look of disgust replace his smile. It looked like he smelled something vile. "Jake, are you okay? You look like your going to be sick."

"It's nothing Bella, I just smelled something in the wind. It smells horrible and something that smells that bad is never a good thing. Let's go put these groceries away." He pushed me gentle to get moving forwards.

I didn't smell anything in the wind. I tried to smell myself without him knowing to see if the source of the odor was me, but I smelled like soap. We got inside the kitchen and put all the groceries away. When I was finished I looked at him, "So Jacob what do you want to talk about."

"I wanted to first I am sorry for yesterday. I was mean and I am sorry. You caught me off guard. But mostly I want to apologize for our fight. I was going through some stuff and I didn't want you to have to go through it with me. I am sorry that I broke my promise to you. Please forgive me?" Staring at him, I no longer saw that fun loving kid that would sit in the garage with me and laugh over stupid stuff. He was younger than me, but his face look wise and aged. Instead of his old awkward stand, he stood proud.

How was I going to forgive him? He broke his promise to me when I needed him the most. Anger started building inside me. I haven't told anyone about our fight. I have kept it bottled up inside for a year. I couldn't control my temper any more. "That is all you have? An apology that is a year too late? You stopped calling me, you wouldn't answer my calls, and you yelled at me when I came to your house to see what was going on. You were my best friend and you left me high and dry. I would have been there for you. I was already torn into two and you made it worse. How dare you come to my father's house acting like you want to be my friend. Where have you been for the last year?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you. I didn't want to stop being your friend ever. I just couldn't be your friend then. I needed to go through some things until it was safe for you. Bella you are my best friend. I would do anything to fix the mistake. I can't explain this good enough. Please Bella trust me, I will never break my promise again." He grunted and turned away and started heading toward the living room. He muttered under his breath, "This is all that leeches fault, stupid Cullens."

"Excuse me?" I followed him into the living room. "How can you leaving me, have any thing to do with the Cullens? You don't even know them. They are the nicest people you will ever meet. Jacob I don't know you anymore. Get out of my house. I don't think we can be friends. You can't even tell me why you couldn't be my friend. You just decided on your own to stop talking to me. Now that you are sure of yourself, you want to welcome me back into your little world. How is this fair for me? You can't chose when we are going to be friends. You can't lie to me and with hold information and ask me to trust you. What happened to you Jake?"

"Your beloved _Edward_ happened to me. I loved you Bella, I wanted us to be more than just friends. But you would not give me a chance. You held on to that leech with your whole heart. He left you; he obviously doesn't care about you or your safety. I am sure he didn't even tell you he and his whole clan is back in Forks. Real classy guy you are holding out for." _Slap_

"OUCH! Get out of my house! Ouch! Is you face made of bricks, never mind. I don't ever want to see your face again Jacob Black. Get out.

"Are you okay? Is your hand broken?"

"Don't touch me. It is not broken, see I can move it. It just really hurts. Jacob, please leave me alone. I don't want to see you again. I can't believe that you said that. Those were the most hurtful things anyone has every said. I never pretended to be anything more than your friend. It is not fair to hold what ever delusions you had of us over my head. I don't like the person that you have become. Close the door behind you."

I stomped off into the kitchen to get some ice for my hand. How dare him. He is blaming me for his odd behavior. He was the one that ended our friendship. I tried very hard not to lead him on. I am not ready for a relationship. I wasn't then and I'm not know. I finally heard the door close behind me; soon after I heard his car engine start. Why did he keep calling them the leeches? He doesn't know that they are vampires. I never told him. Are they really back into town? I knew I shouldn't but I had to see for myself.

I threw down the ice cubes in the sink. My hand wasn't broken but it hurt a whole lot. I didn't think anyone face could be that hard. I grabbed my jacket from the hook and started to head out the door. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who could it be?

I opened in the door. There stood the most beautiful person I have seen in a long time. My heart started to race. I don't know if I was hallucinating again. I didn't care. I didn't know if I would be able to speak at all, but I tried. "Alice, is that really you?"

"Yes Bella it is really me." Her voice sounded like a choir of angels. My memories did not give her justice. She stood there smiling hesitantly at me.

I ran to her and threw myself in her arms. Forgetting that she was a vicious vampire I hugged her as hard as I could. I knew I could not hurt her. I breathed in her sweet smell. She hugged me back. Happiness consumed me. I didn't know how long she was going to be here, but I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella you are not mad at me?" She pushed me back so she could read my face. The happiness was gone. Panic took over. I fell to the ground sobbing, grabbing my hole in my chest. I thought I was going to literally fall apart from the pain. "BELLA, Bella, please calm down."

"You left me. You didn't tell me you were leaving. One day we were like sisters, having fun, and the next day you left me. You didn't even tell me good bye. You didn't want me to be part of your family." I let all my emotions out. I felt so weak lying on the floor in a little ball. I wondered if it would feel worse when she left me again.

"Bella, listen to me. It wasn't like that. Edward…" I flinched at the sound of his name. "…I'm sorry, but he made us promise. I will let him explain this to…"

"He's here? Oh Alice, he doesn't want me. He told me so. Why would he explain anything to one his hobbies?" I got up at out of the ball and I was on knees. I was face to face with Alice.

"Is that what he told you? Stupid jerk. Bella, I came here to tell you we are back. We all and I do mean all of us want to see you. Please come with me to my house."

Is this all really happening? I had imagined this moment so many times. It couldn't really be happening. Charlie was going to find me a sleep on the couch with tear stained cheeks. "This is not really happening. I can't keep allowing myself to fall for these dreams. Wake up Bella. Wake up."

Dream Alice was looking me with a very confused look on her face. "Wake up Bella? You are already awake." She pulled me to my feet and rolled her eyes at me. "I know this is a lot to take in right now. But you need to come to my house. There is a lot that needs to be said."

"Am I really awake? Why now? Why did you pick today to come back into my life? The same day that Jacob wants me to be in his." Dream Alice rolled her eyes again and pinched me on my right arm. "OUCH! I get it I'm awake." That really hurt. She is really here and they are really back. "Alice I can't believe that you are here, but why now?"

"That Bella, is something that needs to be discussed in front of everyone. I know I don't deserve your trust but please, come with me to my house." She offered me her hand. This was really happening.

"Alice, I don't know if I am strong enough to go. This is a lot of information to process. Did you know that I ran into Laurent? He was with the Denali sisters."

She nodded. "Bella I think that you need to hear what we have to say, but I understand if you don't want to go. It wasn't fair what my family put you through. I am very sorry to have ever caused you pain. Please know it hurt me as well. I still care for you and far as I am concerned you are my sister."

I sighed. "I guess it is now or never. Take me to your home. I have to be back before Charlie gets home. I won't know what to say to him if I am not here."

"Okay. Let's go, Carlisle car is out front."

I locked the door and took a deep breath as we got into Carlisle's car. I need to be strong right now. Into the lion's den I go and I have to survive when they are gone. I don't know if I can do this, but it was something that needed to be done.

**A/N: I know this is all in Bella's POV, we will see some more from the others in the coming chapters. As well as what is going on in Jacobs head. As always, thanks for the comments!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

What have I done?

Leaving Bella was supposed to be for the better. She was supposed to be happier. I was supposed to take away all her nightmares, when I let her go. I never imagined that I would cause her pain.

Last night she was so broken. She was scared and lost. She called out for me and I wasn't there to comfort her. I was the caused her to scream in terror. I can never fix that. I can't take back the pain I made her endure. I am the monster I warned her about.

"Edward, she is safe. She is on her way. Why do you feel like this?" Jasper asked me.

I guess I shouldn't be surprise that he could sense my guilt and remorse. He could feel the agony I was going through. I was in my room looking out the window.

"Sorry Jasper. There is so much more going on then the problem at hand. I have brought her more pain than we can ever imagine. She will not want me to be there."

"Edward, this is something that you don't have to go through on your own. We are a family, she is our family. This is my fault. I caused this chain of reactions.

"No Jasper, this is something that I brought on myself. I allowed her to be around us, I didn't fight my temptation to be around her. I will never be good enough for her. This was my fault and I don't see how she will ever forgive me." I only spoke the truth. I omitted that I was scared to have Bella around Jasper. Her birthday party was the last time she saw the family. His reaction to her blood is a reaction that could happen to anyone of us.

"It was my fault Edward. I would give anything to take back that day. I will keep my distance from her." Jasper started to exit my room.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please try to explain to her the danger she is. I don't think I am going to join you. It will be better for her." It pained me to know that she would be in the house with me and I could not or would not see her. I promised her I would not interfere.

"If that is what you think will be best."

"Thank you brother." Jasper left me alone. I have been alone for all of my existence, until Bella. I couldn't have her anymore though. I needed to get these thoughts out of my head.

"She's here." Carlisle announced to the house. I could here everyone gathering down stairs. In mere moments my missing piece would be entering through the door. My Bella.

**BPOV**

I arrived at the Cullen's house faster than I would have liked. Alice came around to my door and helped me out. She offered me her hand to hold. I was going to need all the support I could get. Patiently Alice walked with me. I know that my human speed must have been driving her mad. I was going slower than usual, taking as much time as I could to prepare.

I was both excited and dreading this reunion. My emotions were going wild. I was very glad that my brain was defected and _he _couldn't read my thoughts. This had to be a dream. I was going to see them, all of them. I was happy at that thought, but at the same time I was holding back tears of frustration and anger. My heart was racing. I had so many questions to ask. The two most important ones were why and how long until they ripped me into two again?

We reached the door and Alice asked, "Ready Bella?"

All I could do was nod. She opened the door and led me into the house. Everything was just as it was the day of my Birthday. It was as if they never left. They all stood there waiting for me, everyone except _him_. The Denali Sisters were here, along with two others I have never met before. I quickly let the disappointment run through me.

Alice let go of my hand and walked over to Jasper. He looked especially tense. I hope that he wasn't still thinking about the incident. I didn't blame him. He was only acting on his instinct. I gave a smile to him, trying to let him know no hard feelings.

He smiled back at me and I felt a rush of serenity wash over me. Of course he would feel my torn emotions. I was cautiously happy at the moment. I had to keep reminding myself that they could leave at any second again and it would just be me.

"Welcome Bella, again, into our home. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you. Please let's go sit down in the dining room." Carlisle was the first to speak. His voice was singing to me.

"Okay." I followed the family and guests into the room that was show only. We sat down at a huge table. I sat between Alice and Esme. Esme shot me a warm smile. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but I think they were all giving me my space.

When everyone was settled, I looked around the table. Still no sign of him. Alice did say everyone was going to be here. She wanted him to explain things to me. I started to panic all over again. I let my hopes get the better of me. I thought I was going to get to see him. Even if he didn't want me, I wanted him.

"Bella allow me to introduce our guests. This is Elizar and his mate Carmen. I believe that you have met Tanya, Irina, and Kate." I looked around the table at the new faces. Irina looked sad. Where was Laurent? Maybe he wasn't welcome into this house and that is why Irina looked sad. I looked at the more familiar faces. Emmet smiled at me, Alice and Jasper both gave me an encouraging nod, and Rose looked like she didn't care. There was an empty chair, it for _him_. Where was he?

"Edward," I flinched as Jasper spoke his name. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but Edward will be here in a moment. He went out, mmm, he went out hunting." He looked at Alice while he said this. Why, what were they hiding? Did they have to drag him here to see me?

"I wasn't looking for him, but thank you all the same. So what brings you all back here?" I tried to put my best face forward, acting like I didn't care whether he was here or not. I don't know how successful I was.

"Bella, this is very hard for us to say, but we are sorry about any inconvenience our family has brought into your life. It seems that there is some trouble following you. Do you remember the red head mate of James? Her name is Victoria." Carlisle said.

I nodded. How could I forget the fiery red hair and blood red eyes that pierced you?

"It seems that she had a closer connection to James than we believed. She and Laurent were working together trying to find you. When you started classes and Laurent spotted you, he went running to Victoria to report your location. He also reported that you were no longer with our coven. She thinks that you are unprotected and she is coming after you. She wants to cause Edward as much pain as he has caused her. But we promi..."

"She is trying to find me? She wants to kill me to hurt hi...Edward?" Speaking his name made this situation real. Victoria was going to kill me. She didn't know that killing me wouldn't faze Edward in the slightest. I looked down at the table, "but harming me will do nothing to Edward. He doesn't love me." There was nothing but silence after I said those words. I had eleven vampires staring at me motionless.

"I have had enough of these lies! Edward if you don't get in here and explain Bella the truth or I will. She deserves more than this." Alice growled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Stop being a coward Edward." Emmet roared. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I can see that her views of me have not changed much.

"Edward, honey, she deserves the truth. It will be better for the both you." Esme chimed.

I was so confused. I already know the truth. He doesn't love me.

Edward opened the kitchen door. He was more beautiful then I remembered. His golden eyes pierced through me to the very core. Seeing Edward for the first time made my heart skip a beat. I started blushing, knowing that they all heard it. I was in a room full of people who could tell my reaction purely on the beat of my heart. Not exactly fair when you think about it.

I let out a barely audible whisper, "Edward." He was real, no hallucinations. I wanted to run to him, but my feet stayed put.

"Hello Bella." were his first words to me. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even notice that everyone left the dining room.

Edward stared at me for a long moment. I couldn't read his face. I didn't know if he was happy or upset to see me.

"Bella, it has been a long time. I hope that you are doing well."

"That is what you needed to tell me? They brought me out here for you to give me small talk?"

"Not exactly, they brought you out her to tell you about Victoria. I simply do not know what to say to you. I can imagine what you are thinking and what you are feeling..."

"Do you really know how I feel Edward?" I had to stop his small talk right there. I don't know if he was talking about how I was feeling now or for the past year, but it was time he knew about what he did to me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to know even if he didn't love me. Maybe this is the closure I needed.

I continued yelling at him. "You left me all alone, in the woods, away from anything that could possibly comfort me. You ran away and I couldn't follow. You decided on your own that we were finished and left. There was no warning or insight to the pain you were going to drag me through. Edward Cullen you are selfish. You allowed me to love you and trust in you. You let me fall in love with your entire family and I wanted to become a part of it. You made me believe that we would be together forever because you loved me as much as I loved you. But that was all a lie. I was simply a hobby that fancied your interest for a short while. Edward you were my life. When you left, you took a huge piece of me that can never be replaced by anything else. I have never felt so all alone. I was in a large room filled with people and still felt alone. Have you ever felt like that? Have you ever felt that the one person who could comfort you was the one who caused you so much pain?"

Several different expressions took over his face. First anguish, then anger, then pain. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took an unnecessary breath. "Isabella, I can not begin to apologize enough for all the pain I have brought into your life because of my existence. I deserve any and all hatred you have towards me. Please believe me when I tell this to you. I lied to you. I never stopped loving you. The moment I first saw you, you became the only reason I existed. Since then I have planned on only remaining here as long as you breathe. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. You just took it; you didn't even try to fight for me to stay. I figured you would move on; forget about me and my family. Humans are fickle creatures. I never meant to bring you into more danger by leaving you. Meeting me, I have sentenced you to death. I truly am a monster. There are not enough words in any language to tell you how sorry that I am. I love you, you are my life, and you are not a hobby of mine. I do not deserve you; I left you to save you from me and my kind. "

"Stop. Stop right there Edward." I was confused. He lied to me? I have been apart from my soul mate for over a year for my own protection? Can I believe him now when he says he loves me; he left me to protect me? Looking into his eyes told me yes. Even without the explanation I knew I didn't hate him. I would take him back. How could I ever hate him? I love him as strongly as I did then. He was my life and being in the same room with him made me feel whole. I needed him.

"Bella you are driving me mad. Please let me know what you are thinking."

"Edward, you are not a monster. You could never be a monster. I don't and could never hate you. I love you too much. Why did you lie to me? Why let me believe that you don't want me?" I took a deep breath, in that moment I realized I had been holding my breath for a very long time.

"Bella, knowing me has caused you to be in danger more times than should be allowed. I thought I was saving you from hardship and pain. I wanted you to live the life you deserved. You shouldn't love something like me."

"Edward, do you know me? I am a walking disaster with or without you. I had a death sentence the second I was born. You have saved me from death on more than one occasion. My life doesn't make sense without you in it." I looked him in the eye. I walked closer to him and reached for his hands. At first he pulled away.

"Bella, how can you forgive me so easily? I heard you scream last night. You were in so much pain. I caused you so much pain." He turned his back to me in shame.

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward I screamed because you left me. I screamed for you not because of you. Please look past all this. I am not a normal human, I didn't forget about you. Despite everything I still love you. I want to be with you. Most days I lay in a ball trying to keep my insides from falling out. Edward you make me whole. Please look at me." Trying to get him to turn around was like trying to move cement. Finally after five minutes he turned around to face me. We met face to face. He put his cool hand next to my cheek and caressed it. I shuddered. I have longed for his touch.

"I hurt you and you are the one consoling me. You are too good for me. I do not deserve you my love." He pulled me into a hug. I snuggled my face into his chest taking in his scent.

"Okay, thanks for the hallmark moment, but are we going to kick so red headed vamp butt?" I was brought back to reality by Emmett. After they deal with Victoria they were just going to leave me again. I sighed and looked down at the ground. If the left me again, I know I wouldn't survive this time.

**AN: I updated the grammar and expanded some of the story line. Not a lot, but some. Enjoy! As always thanks for the comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I let out a low whisper, "Victoria." I shuddered remembering her. Edward pulled me closer to him. I knew how it felt to loose your mate and I could only imagine the pain she wanted to cause Edward. I pushed as hard as I could to get out of Edward's hold. I wanted to make sure that everyone heard me. "Charlie, we have to protect Charlie. She knows about him."

"Is he at work right now?" I nodded to Carlisle. "Okay, Emmet will you take the first shift of watching Charlie? While your there, see if you smell any vampire scent around the station."

Emmet nodded. "Got it. Bella it is great to see you, I really did miss you little sister. Try not to do anything too funny while I'm gone." He gave me his big grin, messed up my hair, and ran out the back door. I really missed Emmet, the big brother I never had.

"Bella, one us will be with you and Charlie until we end this conflict with Victoria." I noticed that Carlisle didn't say kill Victoria. If he could he wouldn't hurt anyone, but I knew that the others had something else in mind.

"Carlisle we need to talk to the wolves. I could smell them by Bella's house. They need to know we are back and make sure they understand the treaty. I ran into one of them on our first day back. I think it will be better if they are on the same page as us." Alice said. Carlisle nodded and went up stairs to his study. Esme, Alice and Jasper followed. What was Alice talking about? What wolves did she need to talk too and were these the things I heard in the forest?

"Edward." He smiled at me. How could everyone else be so calm? I was worried about Victoria and now these wolves. "Edward, what is Alice talking about? What about the wolves that are by my house?"

"Calm down Bella. It is going to be okay. Remember when your friend Jacob was telling you about his ancestor's stories about the cold ones and how his ancestors protected the land by becoming wolves?" I looked at him blankly. I vaguely remember that story. I was only concentrating on what the cold ones were. "Well for some reason Jacob's tribe has the ability to turn into a wolf. They call themselves werewolves, but in reality they are shape shifters. When we first lived in Forks, which was many years ago, we made a treaty with the elders to stay off of their land. Alice ran into your friend outside of your house. He wasn't too happy about our reappearance."

"My friend?"

"Yes, Jacob, um, I believe Black. He is one of them. I don't know if you still talk to him, but I don't think it is a good idea to remain friends with him. He is young and they don't know how to control their tempers. Anything could happen to you."

Rosalie huffed and went out the back door leaving Edward and me alone with the other five vampires from Alaska. I didn't even notice them standing there listening to us. Elizar and Carmen looked very interested about this news. Tanya kept staring at us. It made me feel very uneasy. She was beautiful and I couldn't compare to her beauty, well I couldn't compare to any of their beauty.

"Um, Edward I think you should take me home. I need to get dinner started before Charlie comes home." This was too much information to process in front of strangers.

"Okay." He swept me in his arms and ran out the front door. He put me down at the passenger door of his Volvo. I got in the car and put my seat belt on. He started the car and headed to my house going way too fast.

"Edward, Jacob is not my friend anymore. We had a huge fight because he broke a promise to me. When you left me I was broken. I didn't talk to anyone for a while. Jacob helped me mend my wound. We were best friends. He promised me he would never hurt me or leave me, like..." I looked at Edward. His face had so much pain in it. I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Like I did," he finished it for me.

"Yes." I put my hand on his. "That doesn't matter now. You are here with me and that is what counts. Anyways, Jacob broke his promise. He told me he had to go through some things and he didn't want me to go through them too. He must be talking about this. He is a werewolf? Do they eat humans?"

"Yes he is a werewolf and no they do not harm others. To my knowledge they are only there to protect their land from us or others like us." Edward stopped his train of thought when he pulled in front of my house. He sprang out of the car and was at my door before I even knew it. He opened my door for me and gave me his hand.

We went inside to the kitchen. I started making fried chicken and baked potatoes. I looked at Edward and he was crinkling his nose. "What's wrong?"

"It smells like dog."

"I don't smell anything." I sniffed around the kitchen, but I could only smell the chicken.

"He was in here?"

"Who?...Oh you mean Jacob? Yes he came by this morning to apologize to me, but we just ended up yelling. He actually was the one that told me you guys were here. I didn't believe him. I thought he was only trying to hurt me."

All of a sudden Edward perked his up in the direction of the front yard. "Charlie is almost here. He is having company over tonight." Edward growled. He stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Who is coming over?"

"Billy and Jacob Black."

"Edward you have to go, Charlie will kill you if he sees you. I have to introduce you slowly." He shook his head. "Please Edward, I don't want you to leave, but I don't want Charlie to kill us both. I will keep my distance from Jacob. You can watch from outside the house. As soon as I go upstairs you can come in through the window. I will make sure it is open. Hurry!"

Edward reluctantly kissed me on the cheek and ran outside. In a flash his car was gone. About five minutes after I saw Charlie pull up; followed by the Black. This was going to be an interesting night.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short. I am going to do the next one in Jacob's POV. Also Victoria will be making her debut soon. But first, do you think I should continue with the story? If no one is interested I won't keep going. Please let me know. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**JPOV**

I didn't want to see Bella again. Who am I kidding, I want to see Bella. I want to be with her all the time. I want to tell Bella everything and sweep her into my arms and run away with her. She deserves the moon and I want to be the one to give it to her.

My Dad and I were on our way to the Swan's tonight. He forced me to come, even cleared it with Sam. We had to cut our perimeter down of where we patrolled due to the return of the leeches, so we didn't need all the pack members every night.

The pack was all I had left. I lost Bella because of what I had become, but my pack was what got me through that heart break. I tried to keep my hurt from them, but it consumed me and in turn them. We all could not stand the leeches. I still don't understand how someone as good as Bella could get mixed up with such vile creatures.

We arrived at the Swan's at the same time as Charlie. I got out of the car and went to help my Dad out of the car and into his chair. I automatically sniffed the air, a natural reaction since the change. My body went rigid and I was shaking. My instinct is to phase, but I am too close to my Dad and Charlie is in plain view. I calm myself down. The scent is definitely a vampire, but it's not the red head we have been chasing.

"Jacob is everything okay?" Dad asked me once he saw the look on my face.

"I am not sure. I'll be right back." I helped my dad into his chair and wheeled him up the path. I let Charlie take over and excused myself to go back to the car. Once Charlie and my dad where inside I ran to the nearby forest, striping on the way, and phased. I instantly was connected to those who were on patrol. Tonight it was Sam, Paul, Jared, and the newest member Seth.

_I smell a new scent, I am not sure it is a Cullen or not. As you know I found one of them yesterday outside of the house. To my knowledge they still do not have interaction with Bella._ It hurt to think that they would try to reconnect after everything that they have done to her. I guess I am not really that different from them. I also hurt Bella when she needed me the most.

_Jacob, stop thinking like that._ Sam interrupted my train of thought. It really sucked sharing your head with everyone else. Never a private moment. _That was not your fault. You were protecting her...from the monster that we become. You had to get control over yourself before you could be around anyone. You will never be a low life blood sucking leech. You are not like them. Thank you for the update, since the Cullens are back we can't patrol outside of our land. Keep your ears open. I will send Embry and Quil over to surprise you while you watch the game._

_Thanks Sam. I have my phone if you need me. _With that I phased back. I started to think about what Sam had said. Was I really that different? They left her. I shut her out of my life. We both didn't offer any information as to why. I knew I was doing it for the best. I saw that every time I looked at Emily. We all know that Sam didn't mean to hurt her, but he lost control and hurt her pretty bad. He felt guilty everyday. We all knew.

I remembered the most important fact about this. I didn't want to keep this from her. I was ordered by Sam to stay away and do what needed to be done to keep her away from us.

I loved her and I wish that I would have imprinted on her. I would have been able to tell her everything. She would be mine for the rest of our lives. I would be able to give her the moon. I wanted her to be my imprint, my life.

I grabbed my clothes and put them back on. I started heading back towards the house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and my angel answered the door.

She greeted me with, "Jake we need to talk."

"You are right." I could smell the same disgusting vampire scent inside. Seeing that Bella is unhurt, it must be one of the Cullens. This was going to be an interesting conversation. I looked around the house to see if they were still here. The scent was strong. I quickly realized it was strong because Bella was drenched in it. The thought of one them touching her made me start to shake.

"Jacob! Are you alright? You look like your going to be sick. Quickly let's go out back."

I let her drag me through the kitchen and outside. I was furious. She let them back in her life so easily. I wondered if they knew what they had done to her. I started picturing how she looked when Sam found her in a ball soaked from the rain. I remembered the ghost of the girl that walked into my garage. She came so far to have them hurt her again.

"I take it that they came to you." I grunted.

"Yes. They are back."

I put my hands into fists at my side. I focused on my breathing and calmed down. "Bella, they are not good people. They will hurt you again. How can you know what they are and still be around the leeches?"

"That is pot calling the kettle black. Jacob I know what you are." She crossed her hands over her chest and stood there waiting my response.

I was dumbfounded. I got what I wanted, to tell her the truth, but I didn't want them to be the ones that told her. "Did they tell you stay away from me? That I was some evil monster?"

"No. They just told me what you never did. Why couldn't you trust me Jacob? You already knew about the Cullens. You knew that I didn't react badly to that. I could have been there for you."

"Stop. It wasn't my choice to not tell you. I am what I am because of the bloodsuckers. My tribe turns into wolves to protect our land from the vampires. Your dearly beloved caused my pack to go through pain and extremely hard times. I couldn't tell you because I wasn't allowed. You never told me about the Cullens. You let me believe that my Dad was crazy in believing those stories. You didn't trust me."

"Jacob that is not exactly fair, their secret was not mine to tell."

"Bella I wanted to tell you. I just needed to get in control of my 'animal-like' qualities. I am the best at controlling my temper."

"Do you want a cookie Jake? This doesn't change anything. You still broke your promise."

"Bella how many times do I have to say I am sorry. I am sorry. I will not ever do it again. I want to be your friend again. I miss you." I went over to her and held her hands. I bent down and looked into the chocolate brown eyes. "Bella, I will be here. I am truly sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth. I wish I could have."

She tried to pull from my grip. She was breaking my heart. I let her go. She started backing up towards the house. "I can't be friends with you." She looked down at the floor.

"Why? Did they tell you not to? How can you listen to them? They broke you. They left you here with no word. How can you forgive them so easily when they are the monsters? Did he come back for you? Did he make you forget the nightmares? What makes them so much better than me?" I was doing everything in my power not to scream at her. She was the victim in all this, but how could she forgive them and not me?

**BPOV**

He was asking me all the fair questions. I didn't know how to respond. They did break me. Edward did tear a whole into my chest, but I felt whole the minute I saw him. I felt like I had never been torn apart. He loved me. He left me to protect me. They all did. They didn't know at the time that Victoria and Laurent still had it out for me. They couldn't control that I was a walking death trap.

Looking at Jacob made me sad. I was doing the same thing to him that he did to me. He was right in that I was choosing them over him. He hurt me though and according to Edward he could hurt me physically as well.

"Jacob. Edward loves me. He left me to protect me. He thought by taking him and his family out of my life he was doing the best. He thought that their departure would secure my future. I love him. I always have and I always will."

"Bella, I was also protecting you. I would never hurt you intentionally like that. I had no choice but to walk away. Don't let him dictate to you who could be your friend. That should be a choice that you make."

He was right. "Jacob what I told you I wanted to be your friend. Could you be my friend knowing that I loved Edward?"

"I don't think that he and I could ever be friends. He is not to be trusted. His kind are evil monsters."

"Edward and his family are not monsters. They help people. They make the world a better place. He is my life. He is my future." I wanted to be just like them. I want to be with Edward for all of his existence. "Jacob you will always want more with me. I can not give that to you."

"I guess you settled it." He looked at me and walked past me into the house. He left me again. I missed Jacob. There has to be a way to be his friend. Maybe one day. I sighed and walked back into the house. Jacob sat at the end of the couch with two people I didn't recognize. Charlie and Billy where sitting in their chairs watching whatever sporting event was on TV.

"Bells we are just going to order pizza if you don't mind. I forgot that I told the boys to come over to watch the game." Charlie yelled from the living room.

"Sounds great. I think I am just going to go read in my room."

"Before you go, did you meet Quil and Embry. These are Jakes friends from the rez." Charlie introduced us.

"Oh my God!!!! You two have grown as much as Jacob. You must all be eating the same thing." I winked at them. They exchanged a look at Jacob. He nodded. I gave each of them a hug. "It is great to see you both doing so well. I am going out of trouble. Stay out of trouble." They both laughed.

I went upstairs to my room hoping that Edward was back. I needed to talk to him about Jacob, but most importantly we needed to talk about the year we were apart. I am so afraid that after they deal with Victoria they will be gone. When I opened the door to my room, he was standing there looking out my window. I ran to him and put my arms around him. He lifted me up and put me on the bed. He wrapped me up in a blanket and then laid next to me.

I had so much I needed to tell him, but right now I couldn't find the words. He pulled my chin up so our faces were level.

"Bella I love you with my whole existence. I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through. I will never fully understand the extent of the pain that you endured because of me. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to prove to you my love. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I beg for it. You are my life, my love, and my heart." Edwards eyes told a story that he wasn't saying. He was worried, remorseful, and fearful. They were also so dark. I am sure that he was thirsty.

"Edward my love, I forgave you the moment I saw you. You have my heart and my love. There is nothing to forgive. I love you." I traced his lips with my fingers. He grabbed both of my hands and kissed me. He kissed me long and feverishly. I never wanted to leave this spot.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella finally fell asleep after hours of just staring at each other. She says that she forgives me and trusts me already, but her eyes tell me she has doubts. The way she held on to me, it was as if she was afraid if she let go I would be gone. I can't blame her. I have so much to rebuild. Being her arms, I know I am right where I belong.

Tonight is our first night together for the rest of Bella's life. I will be with her everyday of her life. As long as she wants me. It was like a fairy tale out of a children's novel. The beast gets the girl. I don't know what I did to ever deserve her. She was an angel, my angel. My hole in my chest was gone. I felt whole once more.

"Mmmm. Edward, my Edward." Bella moaned. This was better than the screaming from the night before. The images I got from Jacobs mind were horrifying. When I left Bella in the woods that night, I left her on the path thinking she would turn around and go home. I didn't think she would follow me. She didn't put up a protest. She believed me and stood there. I left her alone in the woods and she got lost. It started to rain; she tripped, and just stayed in a ball. That kid Sam found her and brought her to Charlie.

I am a monster. I will do everything to show Bella how much I love her. I made a mistake, but I learn fast. I would never leave Bella alone. She would always be guarded.

"Edward?" Bella asked for me in her sleep.

"Yes my love? I answered her back.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I told her. She reached for my hand and I held her tight. Our first night back together. I couldn't ask for more.

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt for Edward. My very own Greek god statue was still in my bed. He didn't leave, it wasn't a dream. Last night was the first night in over a year where I didn't wake up screaming. The nightmares where over, well except for Victoria, but as long as I had Edward and his family, my family, I could over come anything.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He smiled that crooked little grin. "Charlie left for work, but he left you a note." He told me. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I will go down stairs in a moment. Will you excuse me while I have my human moment?"

"I will be right here waiting." He looked so serious. Like he was trying to convince me that he wouldn't move.

I grabbed some clean jeans and a white t-shirt. I ran down to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I needed to come up with a way to talk to Edward about Jake. I was angry at Jake for lying, but he was right. He was protecting me. I might night like it but he thought he was doing the best. If I didn't forgive him, I would be a hypocritical.

I finished getting ready and ran back to my room. Edward was in the same exact spot as where I left him. I smiled at the beautiful sight that was before my eyes. He is mine. I sat next to him on the bed.

"Edward I am going to forgive Jacob. I know that you and your family don't like him, but he was ordered not to be around me. It wasn't his fault. He needs me to be his friend. He will never hurt me. You have to trust me." I speed through my nervous speech. I didn't want to upset Edward after I just go him back.

His face went from intrigued to upset to calm. "I knew you would love. That is the type of person you are. He still can not be trusted. He could loose control at anytime. You are not safe with him. I do not want you to be around him."

I understood where he was coming from, but Jacob was my friend. I didn't want to say what needed to be said. I didn't want to hurt Edward with the truth, but he had to understand how important Jacob was to me. "He was there for me when I needed him the most. He helped patch together what I could of my life without you. I owe him my friendship. I thought that he didn't want to be my friend, but he was doing what was right to protect me. He won't hurt me. He has been around me twice and has not hurt me."

"I heard his thoughts and he was struggling love. He held everything he had back so he wouldn't hurt you. He was very close to phasing. One move and you could have been ripped to shreds."

"The important part is that he didn't. He didn't hurt me."

"He almost did. I just got you back; I don't want to loose you again."

"Edward, I am going to forgive him. I am going to call him. I don't have to hang out with him right away, but I need to clear the air. Please trust me."

He put his head back against the head board and pinched the bridge of his nose. The classic I'm thinking really hard pose. I didn't want to push Edward away, I just got him back. I felt like if I made one wrong move he was going to leave. I know he said he would never leave me again, but what happens the next time something happens if he thought it was his fault and decides to leave again to protect me. There was nothing stopping him. I looked into his eyes as he was mulling over what I just told him.

"Bella do what you must to make you feel at peace. I don't want you hanging out with that mutt. I will be here if he decides to come around. I will not think twice to protect you against that dog."

I nodded my head. It wasn't really fair, but it was a start. It was too soon to start demanding things. I had to walk on a few egg shells until we could get back to normal, well if you would call our life normal. I gave Edward a huge hug. I loved being in his arms. His scent enchanted me. I heard him inhale and I remembered how black his eyes were.

"I am sorry, is my scent too much for you?" I pulled away from our hug.

"No. It can never be too much." He said as he pulled me back into the hug. I didn't know what that meant; I thought my scent was like heroin to him. I was scared that I didn't mean that much to him anymore. Maybe I was just being silly. _He is here right now. Concentrate on that. He is here right now._

My stomached growled. Stupid stomach. Edward let me go and made me stand up.

"Time to feed you. Would you like me to cook you breakfast?" He asked me earnestly.

"Sure, what is on the menu?" I asked him.

"How about an omelet?"

"Sounds good." We went down stairs and I sat at the kitchen table while he made me breakfast. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was too beautiful to be in my shabby kitchen. He looked at me and smiled my crooked smile. I smiled back at him. This was what I wanted. Him and me alone every morning. My life was getting back into order. The only problem was Victoria. She was a huge problem.

Edward served my omelet and took the seat next to me. He stared at me while I ate. "Breakfast was great. I am going to call Jacob right now. You can watch TV if you want to." I told him. I didn't want him to think that he had to sit with me while I did this.

"Okay." He got up and gave me a kiss. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. I am sure he was going to be listening to me, but he made it appear as he was watching TV. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number. A familiar low voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's me Bella. Don't hang up on me. I want to tell you I am sorry for yesterday. I forgive you. I want to be your friend, will you forgive me?" Silence. "Jake are you there?"


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

I can't believe that she called me.

"Uh Jake are you still there?" She asked me again.

"Yes. Sorry. You forgive me?" She wanted to be friends again. That was it though, just friends. I was hopeful for a second, and then I remembered our conversation yesterday. She was with the leech again. We couldn't be friends if she was with him.

"Yes Jacob. I wasn't fair to you yesterday. I am sorry. It hurt that you cut off our friendship, but now I know that it wasn't for no reason. It can't fix the hurt, but I see that you were protecting me. I miss you. Do you think we can be friends again?"

"I am happy that you know the truth. I wish I was the one that told you and not them. Bella I wish we could be friends like we were before this whole mess, but I am a wolf because of the vampires. If you choose to be with him, I can't see us being friends. It is not natural." It hurt me to tell her no, but it was the honest truth.

"I see. Can we at least try? Maybe we can just talk on the phone, no hanging out yet."

"Sure, sure. Bells. I can see you haven't changed much." She still had me wrapped around her finger. There was a knock on my door. "Listen, I have to go. It was good to clear the air. Be careful, don't trust them. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the phone and went to answer the door. It was stupid Leah. I rolled my eyes, left the door open, and went to sit down on the couch. "What do you want Leah?"

"Wow that was the nicest greeting anyone has ever given me. You have just created a new standard for me. Move over." She pushed me so she could sit next to me on the couch. I barely moved an inch. I really didn't want to put up with her stuff today.

"Come on Leah I know you don't want to hang out with me, just tell me what you want and so you can leave."

"Have I ever told you I am sooo happy that we are pack members? I really feel that brotherly bond with you. Ugh!!! Jacob have you ever heard of a shower?"

"Leah..." I growled at her. She was really testing my patience.

"Fine. Sam wanted me to come over here to tell you that we are going to patrol earlier tonight. Your phone was busy." She stood up and started walking up towards the door. "And can you please stop thinking of the leech lover? I had a dream about her last night."

"Just get out." She didn't like being a wolf. She hated the fact that she had to be around all of us and she practically hated me. The feeling was mutual. I wanted to hit her every time I saw her. I smelled myself and realized it was time for a shower.

**BPOV**

"Jacob and I are going to try and be friends again. That's all I can ask." I told Edward, not that he was particularly interested, but no secrets.

There was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and Charlie didn't mention anything in the note he left me. Edward didn't seem too worried so I went to answer the door. It was Alice.

"I swear Bella; your fashion sense has gotten worse since I last saw you." She gave me a disapproving glare.

"You just saw me yesterday."

"You know what I mean. We are going to have update your wardrobe on the way to Alaska." She plopped down next to Edward.

"On our way to Alaska? I wasn't planning on going back to school, not with Victoria after me. Laurent saw me there and what about Charlie, we need to be close to him." Panic finally started to sink in. The euphoria of being reunited with Edward and my sudo- vampire family wore off. There was two blood lusted vampires after me. College was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Please Bella, give us more credit. You have a small army of vampires that are here to protect you and Charlie. I have already talked about it with the others and we are going to split up as long as we need to. Carlisle, Esme, Elizar, Carmen, Emmet and Rose, are going to stay in Forks and out of sight. No one will know that they are here. Kate, Tanya, Irina, Jasper, myself and Edward will return to Alaska with you. Victoria or Laurent haven't made up their minds yet. I don't know what their plan of attack is, but the glimmers I have seen, are no where near Alaska." She smiled at me. I wish Jasper was here to make me feel calm about this.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay here?"

"What are you going to tell Charlie, love? He doesn't much care for me at the moment and I am sure he would through a huge fit if you tried to drop out of school mid semester." Edward said.

I knew he was right. It would be easier to be with Edward in Alaska. I could introduce the thought of Edward slowly. It didn't make me any calmer that I would be splitting up the Cullen's and the Denali's. Charlie would be all alone and not know what danger looked like. Before I left, I would ask Jacob to look out for him as well. I hadn't been home that long, but I fell in love with Forks all over again. The rain and cold have grown on me. I wasn't looking forward to leaving.

"What time do we leave?" I sat on Edward's lap. He put his arms around me.

"We will leave tonight. You can sleep in the car. I will send the Denali's up early to scout a head. Jasper and I will run with you guys and Edward will get the joy of driving your ancient truck." Alice hopped up and in a flash she was out the door.

Edward groaned. "Can't we just hide your truck somewhere and take my car? I can buy you a new truck."

"No, I love my truck. You can't buy me a truck. Leave my poor truck alone. I swear Edward Cullen if it mysteriously dies tonight....I will buy an even slower car to replace it." I turned around so he could see my face. I was trying to give my most serious stern face. I don't think I was successful because he busted into a fit of laughter. It was so good to here him laugh. I joined him.

After he calmed down enough he said, "All right, all right. Your truck it is. Now let's go pack for our little adventure."

I went upstairs to re pack my bags. Charlie would be sad and I would be sad to leave Charlie. But school was waiting and Alice said I was safe to return. Only draw back was that I would still be in class with Tanya. Which made me remember the look that she gave me at the Cullen's.

"Edward, what is the relationship like between you and Tanya." He stopped what he was doing and looked at the ground. For a moment he was speechless and if he could blush, I am sure he would have been bright red.

"We are friends or family more or less. Why?"

"So there was nothing between you and here before?" A gorgeous blonde vampire would grab any males attention, so why not Edwards?

"Well she wants something more. I have never seen her as anything more that a friend. Nothing has happened." He looked me in the eyes. "I have only had eyes for you." He sealed that statement with a kiss. I was overwhelmed with his presence. I wrapped my right arm around his neck while my left hand found its way into his hair. I grabbed on tightly. He ended it too soon.

"Okay, I believe you."

Later that night I had dinner with Charlie. Edward remained in my room until I was ready to leave. The Denali's were already on there way up to Alaska and would make it there before Edward and I left. Alice and Jasper were saying good bye to the family. I was able to go to the house this afternoon. I also phoned Jacob again and told him that I was going back to school. I gave him my dorm phone number and told him to look after Charlie. I didn't tell him why. I didn't need him trying to be a hero and hunting Victoria on his own. I made Charlie and me a steak and potato dinner. I also froze some other quick meals for Charlie to do himself.

"I can't believe its time for you to back so soon. Are you sure you don't want to leave in the morning? I will be safer that driving this late at night." Charlie asked me.

"I am sure. I slept in this morning and I feel like I can stay up for a few hours. I would rather be on the road and stop at a motel or something." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Call me when you get there tomorrow."

"I will." I grabbed our dirty dishes and washed them. I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to get my bags. Edward told me he would meet me in the truck. I was going to drive it to his house. I went down stairs.

"Okay kid, drive safe and don't speed." Charlie gave me a hug. He had no idea the speed we would go. Luckily my truck didn't allow for us to go super sonic like Edwards.

"I will Dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." I walked out the door and threw my bag into the back of the truck. As promised Edward was hiding in the passenger seat. I got in the truck and buckled my seat belt. I waved at Charlie and was on the road.

When we arrived at the Cullen's everyone was out side waiting for us. I said my good byes to everyone.

"Jasper will have to give me a play by play of all the funny things you do Bella. Don't worry I will find out." Emmet said when I went to give him a hug good bye.

"I was so worried that you might miss something I wasn't planning on being clumsy anymore." I retorted to him. He laughed.

"Please be safe dear. Call Carlisle or myself if you need anything. I love you." Esme said.

Elizar and Carmen both said goodbye and returned to the house. Rosalie said her goodbyes to her family and returned to the house without even glancing in my direction.

"Don't worry about her. She will come around one day." Alice said trying to reassure me. "Okay the path is clear. Let's go."

Edward went to the driver side and I reluctantly handing him the keys. I walked over to the passenger side and slipped as I try to get in. I caught myself with the door. Emmet boomed with laughter. Edward stared at me and I just shrugged. My second attempt landed me in the truck. I closed the door and we were off.


	12. Chapter 12

**TPOV**

It has been a week since we got back to Alaska and no sign of this Victoria or the backstabber formerly known as Laurent. I swear when I see him his butt is ash. He hurt my family and gave a reason for Edward to run back into this stupid human's life. _Sigh_ I take it back, she is not stupid. She is actually very nice and sweet. She is funny and super clumsy. I can't hate her, other than the fact that Edward seems to prefer her over me.

Alice and Edward joined whatever classes we were not in. There was at least one of us in every one of Bella's classes. Jasper didn't take any classes, he mostly did perimeter checks. Bella didn't want to move in with us, so we moved on to her hall. Edward stayed with her in her room and we had to scare or pay the rest of the floor to clear it out for us. Kate and I had one room and Jasper and Alice had another. Irina wanted one to herself. She was still upset about Laurent.

We all took turns watching Bella. Edward wouldn't leave her side for anything. It was like he was trying to make up the last year or something. I walked on into Bella's dorm to switch with Alice when I heard them arguing.

"Edward you have to hunt. I know you don't want to leave Bella, but your eyes are jet black. I can see what you have been planning on doing and that won't work. You wouldn't be happy with yourself." Alice was begging him. He shook his head.

We all had tried to get Edward to hunt. I had even offered to sit on Bella while he was gone. Bella suggested that she go with him. We all shot that idea down. It is hard to remember to protect when you are on the offense.

"Edward, my love, you have to eat. You look so thirsty and being with me every moment is not gong to help you. I trust you; I know that you will be back. Your family is here to protect me. Please go with Alice and Jasper tonight and hunt. You can leave when I am asleep and be back before I wake." Bella told him earnestly.

She was a bazaar human, but she understood him. She seemed to finally talk some sense into him.

"Okay. I will go hunting tonight when you are asleep. I will be as quick as an elk. Tanya and Irina will be with you." He told Bella. He cupped her face and stared at her. He put his hand down and looked at me. "Is that okay with you Tanya?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "It was my turn to babysit anyways. I will tell Irina. Just go eat; you are very cranky when you are thirsty!" I left the dorm room and went to look for Irina. I was sure she would be thrilled.

**BPOV**

I know that Edward didn't want to leave me to go hunting. I didn't want him to leave me either. It still hurt at the thought of him being away from me, but it was out of necessity that he goes. He could go after any at any time if he didn't hunt soon. He finally accepted a plan that involved me being asleep for most of his departure.

I would have felt safer if Alice or Jasper were staying behind. I had a feeling that the Denali's didn't like me. Kate was awesome, but Irina was always depressed. I can't blame her; I have been in her shoes when the man you loved betrays you. You want to be mad at him, but you still love him with your whole heart. I felt bad for her, but Laurent was my enemy and wanted me dead. I am sure would choose him over me, but right now her decision was to protect her family and their interests. I would be considered one of the interests.

Tanya didn't flirt or anything with Edward, but she still wasn't as accepting as Kate. She must have really had feelings for him. I couldn't compete with her, but Edward didn't seem interested in her. He was mine and I was his. When this whole thing with Victoria is over I am going to see if he will make me a permanent part of the family, by becoming a vampire.

I finished my homework. Edward of course had already finished his. He was watching me type up a paper about my opinion of the short story we read in class. I didn't particularly care for it. To be honest I don't anyone in the class even got it. Oh well, we get to start on Shakespeare tomorrow. I finished typing my last sentence and press save and then print. I put my papers in my back pack. I was already in my pajamas (some old sweats that Alice hated) and jumped into bed.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked him. He had gotten in bed with me and was snuggling with me.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving any earlier." He whispered. This was going to be the first time that he was away from me since our reunion. It made me feel anxious, but I had to put on a brave face. It wasn't fair for me to ask him to stay and risk the lives of others. He hummed my lullaby and I grudgingly fell asleep.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I loved being back with her. I can't believe I spent so much time away from her. She of course was still as beautiful as the first day I met her. I gently pulled my arm out from underneath her. I went over the plan with Irina and Tanya before I left to meet Alice outside.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Irina you are going to stay outside of the door and Tanya you are going to patrol the building. I have my cell phone if you need me. We are trying to stay as close as we can."

"Edward, we know. You have gone over this at least a dozen times. We got it. Besides all quiet on the western front, so go now." Tanya pushed me.

"If I haven't said this yet, please know how grateful I am for you guys doing this for me."

"Of course Edward. It's not a problem." Tanya said out loud, but she thought: _You are family and we want to get our hands on Laurent for Irina. We both have equal shares in this._ "Now go, Alice and Jasper are waiting for you."

I nodded at her and Irina and went down stairs to meet my siblings. They were waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. Before you ask, I have looked ahead, and I still see no sign of Victoria or Laurent. I believe we are safe. Let's go find you a tiger." Alice said.

"Mountain Lions, Alice, he likes mountain lions." Jasper corrected him. I laughed at the two of them.

"Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." I took the lead and went running to the nearest forest. Hopefully this will be a quick night.

**IPOV**

Ugh! I have to sit in the hallway looking like an idiot who got locked out of her room. If the stupid RA asked me one more time if I want back in my room I might just drain him. Bella seems sweet and all, but is this really worth is for a human. Edward doesn't even plan on turning her, so really what's the point.

I miss Laurent. I know that he was using me and my family, but I still love him. It felt so real to me. I just need to talk to him, there has to be a mistake. Maybe Victoria is holding something over his head. At least my family will give me the change to ask before they kill.

_Buzz Buzz_

"Hello Tanya. Everything is fine up here." I answered my cell.

"Great, hey Kate and Carmen need me for one minute at the house. I am just going to run there and will be back in about five minutes. Keep your ears out and call me immediately if you need me. Let's not tell Edward about this. He is extremely over protective." Tanya said.

"Not a problem. It has been over a week and still nothing. Maybe nothing will happen. Beside Alice would have seen it."

"You are probably right, but best not to tell Edward."

"You're right. Call me when you get back. I am going to walk the floor." I hung up on Tanya. I started walking down the hall when I smelled a familiar scent. I followed it in to the Laundry Room. There he was the vision of perfection.

"Hello my sweet." He purred to me.

"Laurent." I whispered. "What are you doing here, where did you go, are you really here to hurt Bella?" I mumbled all at once.

"Shhhh my pet, I am here for you and for you alone. I have missed you. Have you missed me?" He asked as he starting walking towards me.

"Yes of course. How could you leave like that and not call. Are you still following Victoria's orders?"

"Shhh...Let's not talk about what doesn't matter. I am here and you are here." He was now face to face to me. It took everything I had not to kiss him.

"I need you to answer me." His breath was so sweet.

"Irina as I said I am here for you." He motioned to something behind me. All of a sudden I was engulfed in ropes. I don't know where they were coming from but they were too many around me to break. They wrapped my body and I could not move.

"What is this?" I growled at Laurent. He tricked me again. I yelled as loud as I could, "BELLA its A TRAP BELLA RUN RUN BELLA!!!!" I knew it wasn't going to do any good. They would follow her scent and she could never out run a vampire.

"Take her back to the where house. I will be there shortly with the girl." Laurent spoke to the vampires that were with him. I watched as he walked to the end of the hallway. There was a young boy with him. He was waiting for Laurent outside of Bella's door.

"Laurent, this is it. This is the scent that Victoria told me about."

"Break the door down. Do not kill the girl that pleasure will be for Victoria."

I couldn't do anything. I had failed.

**APOV**

It was so great to see Edward with a smile on his face. It had been a long year of mister depressed. We had just gotten to a clearing and Jasper and Edward with both draining the deer that they found.

_I have her right where I want her. As soon as she gets here I am going to tear her limb from limb. No mercy for her. _

I froze. "We have to go. Something is wrong. We have to back now." Edward didn't even wait for an explanation he was out the door.

**BPOV**

I had woken up by the sound of my name. I thought maybe Edward had come home earlier than I thought. I heard the door open and I sat up to see who it was.

"Edward" I asked, it was too dark for my human eyes to see who it was.

"Actually its Riley and Laurent."

My nightmare has just come alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up and I quickly realized I was not in my bed. I was on the floor and it was cold. I didn't know where I was but it felt wrong. The last thing I remember was waking up to Riley and Laurent. They knocked me out and must have brought me here. Oh man did my head hurt. I sat up looking around to see what I could see. I noticed that there were two other people in the room with me. One was Irina. She was bound and gagged. She had chains holding her to the wall. I am sure even with her vampire strength she would have a hard time getting out of all those chains. I didn't recognize the other girl. She had pale skin but she was breathing like me. She was also chained and gagged to the wall. Her head was down, I wasn't sure she knew were in there with her. Apparently I was the only one who was not a threat of escaping.

The room we were in was small with no windows or furniture. There was a door and it was securely locked, I checked. I went over to Irina and took off her gag.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry for this. This is my entire fault." I put my hand to Irina lips before she could continue.

"Irina, these vampires were after me long before I even knew you. This has nothing to do with you and has everything to do with the fact that I am human and Edward killed James. Please don't apologize it isn't going to help any of us. I am a danger magnet." I gave her a feeble smile. "Can you break free?"

She shook her head. "I should be able to, but I can't. They must be cemented the chains in deep foundation or something."

"Do you know where we are? Do you think the others will come soon?"

"I don't know exactly where we are, but we are not in Alaska anymore. They blindfolded me. From what I can smell I think we are in an abandoned where house. It was used for packaging of something. I smell cardboard. I think this room is an old office. You have been out for a couple of hours and the others haven't come yet. I haven't heard any fighting out there. I don't know what is going on. Alice should have seen this happening."

"Alice should have seen this before it even happened. I don't know what is going on, but I don't think this looks good for either of us." I was so scared. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I am sure everyone could hear it even if they didn't have vampire hearing. What did they have in store for me? Whatever Victoria had up her sleeve wasn't going to be quick and painless. Why weren't the others here already? If Alice couldn't predict this, then what the hell were we up against? The questions kept flooding my mind. I no answers, at least none that would make me feel safe. I didn't want a life without Edward and he told me he didn't plan on living without me. I didn't want to picture a world without him in it. I just got my love back and now I was ripped apart from it. Thinking like this is not going to help anything. It is time to put a brave face on. "Do you know who that is?"

Irina shook her head. "She was here before we got here. She isn't a vampire, but her heart beats faster than a human's. I don't know what she is. Doesn't smell right." I looked at our fellow hostage. Whatever she was, was going to stay gagged. I went to go sit back down by Irina.

"Sorry I am not super strong."

Irina gave me a smile and quickly looked at the door. "I hear footsteps."

I looked at the door too. The door was abruptly pushed open and in came the fire red hair I have nightmares about.

"Hello Bella. Ready to play?"

**EPOV**

As soon as Alice flashed I was on my feet and heading back towards Bella. Victoria was going to tear her into pieces. We had to get there before anything happened. We where back at the dorms within ten minutes. I could smell Laurent and a new scent of another vampire. I didn't see Tanya anywhere. I ran up the stairs to Bella's floor. Irina was not in the hallway. As I approached Bella's room I saw that her door had been kicked in and she was not in the bed. I smelled two approaching vampires. I turned around and prepared for an attack.

"Don't do it Edward. It's just us." Alice chimed. Jasper and Alice came through the door.

"Laurent and a new one." Jasper said.

I nodded. "How did we miss this? Bella is missing. They can't be far ahead. Jasper, follow the scent. Alice, look into the future for some clue to where they took her. I am going to call the Denali's and Carlisle." They nodded and Jasper was out the door. Alice stood perfectly still and scanned ahead. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Jesus Edward, can't you just enjoy one night of hunting. I am on way back to the dorms right now. I was only gone for five minutes. I thought that Kate called me for some help. It was a false alarm."

"Tanya shut up. I am here at the dorms. Bella and Irina are both missing. Laurent was here. We are not sure what has happened. You have only been gone for five minutes?" I asked in a much calmer tone than I was.

"Yes. I got a phone call from who I thought was Kate telling me she needed me at the house. I was only going to be gone for five minutes. I was literally heading out the door when you called."

"It wasn't Kate that called you?"

"No."

"This was a set up. How did we not see it?" I punched the wall creating a huge hole. How could I let this happen to Bella? The beast inside of me was ready to hunt Victoria down and tear her apart. I felt a rush of calm come over, Jasper returned.

"I fell the same way Edward, but we need to stay somewhat level headed to get Bella back. I followed the scent to a road but then it disappeared. I can't tell which way they went. I am sorry.

"Tanya we are heading there. Please call Carlisle and tell them to be ready. We have a hunt ahead of us." I hung up the phone with Tanya. I was furious with her, but beheading her was not going to change anything. "Alice anything?"

"No. It is as if she was wiped off the map, both of them. I can't get a hold of Laurent of Victoria either. I am blind." She sat on the bed and put her head into her hands. She silently sobbed. "Edward I have failed you and Bella."

"Bella is still alive. I am sure that Victoria will want me to witness the final blow." I winced at that thought. "She knows about your power. She some how found a hole. Lets go, we need to come up with a plan."

Where would Victoria take Bella? Why take Irina as well? How is she blinding Alice and how much time do we have before it's to late? We need all the help we could get. Maybe Jasper could call a few nomads, but then they don't know anyone's scent. Jacob. Jacob hates us, but loves Bella enough to help. It is a little out of their territory but if he could convince a few of his pack members we have a couple of more people to cover the globe.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks. I tried to read her mind but it was completely blank. "What is a matter Alice?" I asked her.

"What ever you just decided to do Edward cause the future to go away for all of us. What did you decide?"

"I am going to call the wolves."

**JPOV**

_Listen Sam, I just got the phone call from the leeches. The red head took Bella and they don't know where she is. They need our help to try and cover as much space as they can to find her. We can look for her on the way up to Alaska. Sam you have to allow some of us to go. There is enough of us to split into two groups_. I thought. I turned into a wolf as soon as I hung up the phone.

_Jacob that is too dangerous. I can not send you with anyone up there. We do not know these leeches. And if they have Bella it is probably too late. I am sorry to have to say that, but our job is to protect the Rez. You can not go and that is an order._

I growled at Sam. How could he just turn his cheek? It was Bella I was talking about not some random person. This was someone he knew. I wanted to leave. I tried to leave but the Alpha command was too much control for me. I laid down like a hurt dog.

_It's okay Jake. We are here for you. _Quil thought.

_Yeah man, we are here._ Embry was right next to me now.

I didn't want to believe that this could be it. The anger inside of me started to brew. I got up and fought against the order. _I will not stay here and do nothing. I love her and even if she doesn't love me the same I am her best friend. I WILL NOT OBEY YOUR COMMAND!!! _And with that I felt power like I have never felt before. I was sure I became an Alpha.

_Jake! What have you done?!? _Sam asked, yelled more like it. _We can not have two Alphas. It's time for you to decide. You can join the pack again or be gone. Your decision. The leeches or us._

I looked at the pack, my family for so long. I didn't want to leave them, but I couldn't stand here and do nothing. Now that I feel the power of the Alpha I didn't want to give it back. I don't think I ever could give it up. _I am the rightful Alpha. I have to go and try to save Bella. It is the right thing to do Sam. This is your fault as much as it is mine. If you would have just split into two parties. I am sorry, but I have to go. Tell Billy I will be back. _ And with that I started running as fast as I could towards Alaska. I was dragging my sweats with my cell phone behind me. Hopefully it wouldn't break on the way there. Edward told me where to meet them. Hopefully I wasn't walking into my funeral. Suddenly I realized I didn't hear any voices in my head. The separation of packs must mean that I lost the connection. As much as I hated sharing my every thought I was very lonely.

_Wait up Jake, we are coming with you._

I spoke to soon. It seems like Quil, Embry, and Seth can not escape a good adventure.

_Seth you need to go back you are too young._

_No. I think you are right. We need to help Bella. Charlie has really helped my mom lately and I need to do this for him. I have just as much right as you do._

He had me there. _Fine, but stay out of trouble. Quil and Embry, you are two are simply the best._

_Aww Jake thanks for the sentiment but we are only going where the action is, and to save Bella of course. I want to kill me a vamp!_ Quil was too jacked up. I think he was actually enjoying running towards the trouble.

I didn't know how much help we were going to be, but I was not going to stop until Bella was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Carlisle, the others, and the wolves arrived only a few minutes ago. The wolves caught their scent on the run up here. What have I done? What was I thinking asking for their help? I thought maybe the whole pack would come, but instead I got four teenagers with bad attitudes. I hate them just as much as they hate me and my entire family.

"Edward, what is the plan of attack?" Carlisle asked me. _Son, I am sorry that you are going through this. Your mother and I are here for you and will do everything in our power to bring back Bella. _

I nodded at him to show that I was grateful for his sentiments. "Jasper and I have thought about it and we need to split up into fours. We know they have at least three people. Laurent, Victoria, and a new vampire. Everyone will have a phone. With the wolves involvement we can not predict the future. Something is also blocking Alice's vision from the other end. Victoria and Laurent know about our powers and have used what they know against us. I don't think that Victoria will move Bella or Irina out of this continent. She wants revenge for the loss of her mate. She will want me to hear it or see it. Alice is trying to see a glimmer of the future so we can pin point a location, but no dice as of yet. Carlisle, Esme, Elizar and Carmen you are one team. Kate, Tanya, Emmet and Rose, you are another team. Alice, Jasper, and I are on one team. And the wolves you are on another. Jasper will show you where you should where to start looking."

"Are you three going to be okay by yourselves? There is only three." Esme asked, her mothering coming into play.

"We all have an extra advantage, hopefully that will make up for the lack of a person." I tried to smile at her. I knew no matter what I said she wouldn't stop worrying until all her children were home safely, including Bella.

After everyone spoke to Jasper to learn where they would be looking we said our goodbye and headed on our way. I believe that Bella is still alive. I will not let myself believe that something so beautiful and good could be taken out of this world. We had just gotten each other back.

"We will do everything we can to find her Edward. We will not stop until..."Jasper couldn't bring him self to say, until we find her dead body. He didn't even have to think it; I was thinking the same thing.

**BPOV**

"Victoria." Her name escaped my lips in nothing more than a whisper. I was scared to the core of my being. My heart was racing.

"Awww, little human, you remember. I didn't get to play with you when I first met you. Protected by your mate, Edward, but he is not here to protect you now. He will not even get a chance to save you. He killed my mate without even thinking twice. He killed his own kind for a piece of food. I will make sure he suffers more than I did."

"You have been planning this for a long time. You planted Laurent into the Denali's life. You hurt Irina. She loved Laurent, so have you not just done the same thing to one of your own kind? You hurt her by plotting revenge on a piece of food." I don't know where this bravado was coming, but I was trying to stall. Edward was sure to come any minute.

"How dare you! I have not done the same thing. They are both still alive, for now anyways. Riley!" The young vampire that kidnapped me came running to her side. "Take the food to other room and tie her up. I am ready to have a little fun with her."

"As you say." Riley grabbed me by the hair. I tried not to scream, but it was hard. He had my hair by the roots and was pulling so hard that I was sure that I would have a bald spot. I was dragged down a long hallway and into the main where house room. Irina was right; this place was used to for packing dry goods. I saw the name of the product painted on the wall. It was a brand of cereal that I used to eat when I went to forks. It was upper west coast thing.

Riley threw me to the floor and pulled down a hook that was hanging from the wall. He tied my hands together with some rope and then hung me from the it. My feet barely touched the floor. My arms where hurting instantly from being stretched. Riley backed away and waited for Victoria. I saw her walking into the room with a box of different kind of objects. I didn't know what she had in store for me, but I was sure it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well little miss Bella. I think that I am going to have fun with you before I rip your head off, drain you, and then throw your corpse in a fire. I have taken the steps to make sure that my bloodlust doesn't consume me if I break your skin open. I also have a box of toys that I have been dying to try out on you." She left out a witch cackle. She looked border line demonic. She got in my face and slapped me. With her other hand she reached back and punched me in the left eye. "Time my toys."

She pulled out a long wooden paddle first and instead of smacking me with it she used the side of it to break my ribs. I held my breath for the first impact. _Whack_ I felt sharp pain on my left side as my rib cracked. She did the same thing five times to my right side. At first I tried to bite down and take the pain, but by the fifth blow I couldn't control it any longer. I screamed with pain. Tears started rolling down my cheek.

"I love hearing you scream. Scream more for me!" Victoria said. She pulled out some of the same chains that were holding Irina. She walked behind me and a few seconds later I heard the chains clamoring through the air. _Whack_ She was using it as a whip. I screamed as the chains hit me and wrapped around my neck and hit me in the face. She did it again and again each time getting faster and faster. I prayed to pass out, but I had no luck. I felt every blow. I concentrated hard on the name of the cereal painted on the wall. _Puffy Sugar _ I tried to focus so hard on the words, trying to get me to go to another place. _Puffy Sugar_ I thought about the times I ate it when I was little at Charlie's. Oh Charlie, he would be worried about me soon. I never went too long without calling him. Thinking about Puffy Sugar worked. It pissed off Victoria that I zoned out. She instructed Riley to take me back to the office. I must not have been bleeding because he didn't even flinch when he lifted me. He dragged me to the office, I couldn't even try to walk this time. He threw me into the room and left me tied up.

I laid on the floor trying not to move too much. My ribs hurt too much. The cold floor felt good against my rapidly swelling back. I closed my eyes and prayed for Edward to come to me soon.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay? What has she done to you?" Irina was in a panic. She was trying to break free from her chains with no luck. I must have looked as horrible as I felt.

"I'm not dead yet." That is all I could say. I started thinking about Puffy Sugar again, hoping to fall asleep soon.

**APOV**

What was going on with me? I have never been blind before. I felt so normal. Whatever Victoria was doing was blocking me. It was like what happened when anyone of us interacted with one of the wolves. Maybe she has a half bred of her own. "Do you..."

"That is a good theory Alice. I haven't thought of it yet." Edward interrupted. We were running trying to pick up any scent of Bella, Irina or Laurent.

"What theory?" Jasper asked. I know he hated it when Edward and I had our own little conversations.

"I think that Victoria has a wolf or something that is half bred to block my vision. Laurent must have told her I can't see the wolves. Are any of the wolves missing of the rez?"

"I don't think so, but when we check in with Jacob we can ask if anyone is missing. She might have grabbed someone who hasn't phased yet." Edward said.

This had to be the solution to the problem. All of a sudden all I could picture was Puffy Sugar, Puffy Sugar, and Bella and Charlie eating Puffy Sugar.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"I think that is our clue. Puffy Sugar. We need to find a computer. What does Puffy Sugar have to do with Bella's disappearance?"

**EPOV**

We ran toward the first town we could find. It was an over cast day so we didn't need to worry about being seen. We came a crossed a library and went to the computer. I looked up Puffy Sugar.

"It says that this was only distributed on the upper west coast. They went out of business about two years ago. Their packaging plant is in Idaho. This must be where Bella is. She is locked into this name." Alice said. She was almost hopeful. Jasper and I both nodded. It was the only lead we had. "I am going to call the others and redirect them there. Once we have at least another group join us, we can take over and save them before its to late." _I don't think it is too late until I see Bella's body being dumped somewhere. She is still alive Edward I can feel it too._

I agreed with Alice. Jasper, Alice and I each called a group. They were all over but though they could be there within the hour.

"Lets go." I said.

**BPOV**

I didn't think it was possible to sleep, but I must have. I woke up still on the floor. "Irina, how long have I been out?" I tried to sit up, but quickly gave up. My sides hurt too much to move.

"About 45 minutes. You have a black eye and a hand print your face. You also have some chains marks across your neck. They are really red, but I can't smell any blood."

"Thanks for the assessment. I think my ribs are broken. Why are the others not here yet? Alice should have seen this by now." I started to cry with frustration. If they didn't get her soon I was going to die. I just got Edward back. I wasn't ready to leave this earth. It is kind of poetic that I am actually going to die when I never planned on it. My future plan was to become undead.

"Bella don't cry. You have to be strong. You are the strongest human that I have ever met. You have to hold it together. Edward will save you."

Irina was interrupted by the door opening again. Riley was here to bring me back for more torture. He grabbed my hair again and started dragging. He wasn't nice about it either. He made sure to run me into the corner of the walls and anything else that was on the way. My body was crying out in pain. I didn't know how much more torture I could endure. Riley lifted me up and placed my bound hands on the hook again.

"So Bella, not it is time for the final round of your life." Victoria came close me again. She grabbed my leg and snapped it in the same place that James had broke a couple of years before. I screamed out in pain. The bone had punctured the skin and I felt my warm blood trickle down my leg. Victoria paused to look at it. "In due time your blood will be mine."

She went back to her box and pulled out a mace. She returned to my back and begain wailing me with the mace. It only took two trys to break what I believed was my back. From the waste down I lost all sensation. I started crying with pain. I now was wishing for a quick death. I wasn't going to make it much longer. The mace had not only broken my back, it cause me to start bleeding. Victoria spun me around.

"You are going to die knowing that you are nothing more than a piece of food. Your beloved Edward doesn't even care enough for you to come and save you. I am going to drain you and then burn you. No one will ever know where you went. Your father will think you abandoned him just like your mother. You will leave this world hurting the people you loved the most." She took me off the hook and let me slump to the ground. I laid there preparing to die. She started to circle me. I had one thing to say. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to go silently.

"Your wrong. Edward loves me more than James ever did you. If he loved you so much how come he went after me by himself. He didn't include you in on his kills did he? He let you do the dirty work. You were expendable to him. Nothing more than a pawn in his game. I have a whole family that loves me and you have nothing. You are nothing." That did it. The fire in her eyes matched her hair.

"Game over." She lunged at me. But before she could get to me I saw a tiny white blur tackle her creating a huge hole in the wall. There were several more white blurs followed by four huge wolves.

Is this what is like to die? You start hallucinating? The pain and the loss of blood was getting to be too much. I started to see black dots. I tried to focus on the white and fuzzy blurs, but then I started to hear voices.

"Bella love, we're here. Keep your heart beating. Bella! Bella!!!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"Bella, love, stay with me. Don't you dare stop breathing!" I thought we had made it in time, but Victoria had already done so much damage. It took me only a second to rip her head from her body. Emmett, Jasper and the dogs took care of the rest. "Carlisle can you save her?"

"Edward, she has a broken spine, cracked at least 6 or 7 ribs, she is losing blood fast due to her back injures. I think her human life is over. There is only one option." _You have to turn her son. If you don't think you can do it, I will do it for you. _

"Are you sure there is no other way Carlisle. I want her to have a normal human life."

"Edward, she is going to die soon. She wants to be with you. You have only one choice. Are you strong enough to make it?"

I was torn. I remembered Alice's vision from so long ago. A red eyed Bella standing in our meadow. She was one of us. She was perfect. If I turned her, she would be damned just like me. I didn't want to take her soul. But an existence without her was inconceivable. The smell of her blood was waking up the monster inside of me, but the man that love her was keeping it at bay. If I feed from her, I would kill her and loose her forever. I did not want to loose her.

"Edward..." Bella faintly said. Her eyes were fluttering, searching for me.

"I am right here love." I bent over so my face was in hers.

"...don't leave me..." Her eyes stopped fluttering. Her heart was barely beating. I had only one choice. So I bit her.

I started biting her on all her major veins. I know the pain that she was destined to endure, but the pain was something she had to go through to have a life with me.

"I know that was a hard choice son, but it was the right one. We need to move her out of here so the others can finish cleaning up this mess." Carlisle said.

I lifted her up gently. I hope that the venom was working; she had many injuries to heal. I started to walk out of the where house when I heard something panting behind me. I didn't need to turn around; I could hear his thoughts projecting loud and clear.

_What the in the hell did you do? You bit her? You just broke the treaty leech!_

"Calm down Jacob Black." I growled through my teeth. "It was either that or let her die. I couldn't sit and watch her leave this world. Victoria, the red head, broke her back, her ribs, and opened her back with a mace. This was the only way. I love her more than words. I would have done anything I could to keep her human. In the end this is what she would have wanted."

_She wanted to become a monster?_

"No. She wanted to be with me, forever."

_She will heal? She will be a leech like you?_

"Yes, she should heal. She will be here."

_I know that she loves you. I don't know why, you almost killed her by leaving her. As the true alpha of the pack, I will allow this to continue without breaking the treaty. _

"Thank you Jacob."

_Will she be able to see Charlie?_

"Not right away. Newborns are irrational. Once she is used to being a vampire and her eyes are not red, she can try to see him."

He nodded at me and went to go help the others. I continued making my way out of the where house. Bella eyes were still closed but her heart rate was picking up. She was burning with pain.

**IPOV**

I just watched them drag Bella out of the office. I hated that I couldn't do anything. I could hear Victoria beating her. This was my entire fault. I allowed Laurent to stay with my family dooming both me and Bella. All for what? Love that didn't exist. He was using me.

The door opened slowly and the devil himself walked in.

"Irina, love, look at me." He tried to sound sweet.

"Don't speak my name. You are a traitor and will burn for what you have done to my family." I tried to break free from my chains, but couldn't. My attempt at escape woke up the other girl.

She looked up and Laurent and then at me. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Her skin was pale. Her heart beat faster than a human's. Laurent focused on the girl.

"Your time with us is almost through. Victoria is very appreciating for your services." He started laughing at his own words.

"What did I do for you? You kidnapped me, beat me up, and chained me to this wall. I would never help the likes of you or your red headed friend." The girl yelled.

"Merely your existence has helped us stay out of the line of fire. I don't know what sick vampire made you, but a half-breed can not be detected by the little psychic pixie." Laurent started laughing again. That is how they got around Alice. A half-breed? What is that? I don't quite understand, I didn't think that vampires could reproduce.

Laurent turned to face me and walked over to me and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. "You have a choice, love. You can choose to forget about the stupid human and your family and join our coven so we can be together or you can die, again."

"I would rather not exist than be with you. You back stabbing monster!"

He looked almost sad. "That will be arranged." He let my chin go and started heading back towards the door. Suddenly the door was kicked in. I saw standing there was my family. Kate, Tanya, Elizar and Carmen.

"Hello Laurent. Surprise to see us? Kate, Tanya, Carmen get Irina off that wall. It is time for her to get her justice." Elizar said with a low growl.

"I want to give old Laurent here a hug first." Kate said. She jumped on Laurent and sent electricity all through his body. He crumpled like a rag doll onto the floor. She got off of him and helped Tanya and Carmen break me free of my chains.

"Thank you. Can you get that girl off the wall too. Be careful, she is not full vampire. I am not quite she what she is." They nodded and went to help the other girl.

"So Laurent, I guess you have one option...pay for what you did for my family and join your beloved Victoria." I picked him up and ran with him to the where house. I say Edward carrying Bella out of the where house. She didn't look very good, but I hoped she make it. I ripped Laurent limb from limb and threw him in the fire.

I did love him, but he never loved me. Using and hurting my family caused me to lose all feelings I ever had for him. He caught the justice he deserved.

I turned around to see my family walking into the where house with the other girl that was captured. The rest of the Cullens and the wolves, now in there human form, joined me in front of the fire. "Who are you? What are you? Why did they kidnap you?"

"My name is Renessme. I am half human and half vampire. My biological father is a vampire. He got my mother pregnant and left her. She didn't know what I was, I grew faster than any other human baby. Unfortunately I killed her by being born. I didn't know." She looked down at the floor as a tear was rolling down her cheek. "I have a brother in the Amazon. I was kidnapped by Victoria and Riley. Laurent just told me I was kidnapped to cloud the vision of a pixie."

"That is why I couldn't see them. You are like the wolves. Not completely human but not completely the other. I am sorry that you were taken from your home. Allow me to make the introductions. I am Alice..."

**JPOV**

As soon as Renessme walked into the room I was drawn to her. Gravity no longer pulled me to the center of the earth, it pulled me towards her. I wanted to know everything about her. Is this what imprinting is? Is it possible to imprint on a vampire? All my thoughts about Bella where gone. She was just a friend. I now longer loved her. I wanted to make Renessme happy. It hurt me to see her in so much pain. After the pixie finished the introduction I went up to here.

"I am Jacob Black. I am a wolf, well shape shifter." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "You can call me Nessie. Most people do." She held out her hand for me to shake it. I put my hand in hers. I never wanted to let go. I held her hand and looked her in the eyes. This wasn't going to be easy for either of us, but this made sense, at last I was complete.

**BPOV**

It was dark. I felt like I was on fire. The pain was more than I could take. I wanted to scream "Kill me, kill me!" But my lips wouldn't open. What did Victoria do to me? The last thing I remember was her using the mace against me and then circling me. She was going to bite me, but then I saw a white blur. Edward! He came to save me. Why was I burning?

I was bitten. I was burning because I was becoming a vampire. The pain was so strong I had to remind myself that this was what I wanted. I wanted this pain? I was crazy. Burning in the fires of hell was more pain that I could have ever imagined. I felt it once when James bite me, but this was more than I could handle.

I burned for what seemed like days. Slowly the fire started draining from my hands and feet. It was retreating to my heart. Suddenly I could hear voices.

"How much longer will she be out Alice?"

"Only a couple of more hours, can't you hear how slow her heart is?"

"I just wanted to double check. Thank you Alice. Please go tell the others so we can be prepared for when she wakes."

"Okay Carlisle. I can't wait for her to see herself!

I heard her leave the room. I heard her leave? I was never able to her footsteps before.

"Bella, love, you are doing great. I love you." That was Edward. My Edward. I was going to get to spend forever with him. He made any pain worth it.

**AN: Thanks for all the comments! It really does make me want to write faster. Please let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue the story or this a good stopping place?**


End file.
